The Realm of Balance
by nicranger
Summary: The Realm of Balance. It is the centerpiece of all of the Realms. For eons it's rulers have sat back and watched as Shao Kahn wreaked havoc on the realms. But Prince Alric will not stand by like his predecessors. He and his warriors are ready to fight and end Kahn once and for all in Mortal Kombat! *SYOC closed*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's another story from me. It is sort of AU but will mainly follow the storyline of MK2011 only this time some of the lesser known characters will appear as well such as Frost, Khameleon and the like.**

 **This is just so you know and there is no confusion when you see some of these characters and start going all fanboy on me about how they weren't in this particular game. It my story so deal with it!**

 _Unknown Location_

In a realm not known to any except the Elder Gods a figure stood upon a cliff overlooking a blood red ocean with the sun setting just beyond. Behind him was a castle formed of black granite. The design of the large structure was nothing short of pure art, its arches smoothed to perfection, the statues that adorned the sides looking as real as those they were modeled after and the shine the structure gave off to show how well taken care of it was.

The figure in question stood a solid six foot four and had a muscular yet lithe build. His yes a shining silver yet held no emotion. His hair was a dark brown with golden streaks that naturally spiked back to in-between his shoulder blades. His skin was deeply tanned and flawless save for a small scar going over his left eye. His outfit consisted of a pair of form fitting grey training pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots. On his torso he wore a single leather strap that held an assortment of throwing knives. Around his neck hung a sapphire necklace in the shape of a snarling wolfs head.

This was none other than Alric, the Prince of Balance Realm. It was the center of all the realms and was also the most protected by the Elder God's for if the ruler of Outworld were to learn of and by extension conquer this realm Shao Kahn would have access to every realm including the Realm of Earth.

For eons the Realm of Balance had simply stood aside and watched as more worlds fell to Shao Kahn and his warriors. Alric's ancestor's had sought to stay out of the conflict out of a sense of 'self-preservation.' But to the prince all he saw was the way of cowards too afraid to stand up to the tyrant. He was not afraid of Shao Kahn and was determined to make sure the disgrace of a warlord would never again threaten the realms.

He had heard of the next upcoming tournament that would decide the fate of Earthrealm and thought it was the perfect time to set his plan in motion. If all went according to plan Shao Kahn would be nothing more than a name for the history books.

"Soon Shao Kahn. You have haunted these realms long enough and I will do what my predecessor's failed to do and end you and nothing will stand in my way. I swear this on my title as Prince of the Realm of Balance."

Turning away from the scenic view Alric made his way back towards his castle only to be stopped at the front gate by three very familiar dragon's.

"Well if it isn't the Elder Gods. May I ask what brings you to my home at this time," asked Alric as politely as possible though he had a pretty good idea why they were here.

"Prince Alric we have come to try and dissuade you from your current course of action," spoke one.

"And what action may that be?"

"The one where you plan to enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament for Earthrealm. This is not your fight young Prince."

Alric's hands clenched into fists at this as he also grit his teeth in anger. He could not believe the Elder God's were talking down to him like some kind of child! Did they not understand that Shao Kahn was a danger to all of the realms and if not taken care of could cause the downfall of everything they have sought to protect so far?

"And how is it not my fight? I am to rule over the Realm of Balance yet I have to sit and watch as that _monster_ destroys countless lives and upsets that very same balance?! The longer Shao Kahn lives the more destruction he can cause! Is that what you want!? To let him run amok until it is finally too late to stop him!?"

"The Mortal Kombat tournaments-," the Elder God was cut of as Alric continued his tirade. He would not be dissuaded from his course of action. He would not sit by and watch countless more worlds fall to that bastard.

"You think those _tournaments_ will keep Shao Kahn at bay forever? We all know how crafty he is and it's only a miracle that he hasn't found a loophole in the rules yet! But you can feel it can't you, that feeling that something will be different about this tournament. That something this time around will change everything. I will not sit by and let the warriors of Earthrealm face this alone. We failed Edenia and I will be damned if I allow the same to happen to them! So either help me or get the hell out of my way!"

The Elder Gods were silent for a long time trying to think of a way to dissuade the young prince from going through with his plan but ultimately knew he was right. They could feel a change was coming. A change that would not only effect Earthrealm but all of the realms.

*sigh*"We must agree with you Prince Alric. We to have felt this 'change' as you call it. So we will allow you to enter the tournament but only if you do so with more warriors. But we must ask, are you entering as warriors of Earthrealm?"

"No and that is the beauty of my plan. I will enter my Realm as its own faction. When my realm wins the tournament I will claim official ownership over the Realm of Earth so that if Shao Kahn ever decides to attack it without your consent I will be able to lend aid and still be within your rules."

The Elder Gods were impressed with this idea. As long as Earth Realm had the support of the Realm of Balance it was almost guaranteed to be protected at all times. And since Shao Kahn could not go to any other realm without first conquering the Realm of Earth he was practically in a dead end! That is of course assuming that Alric's warriors win the tournament.

"Alright Prince Alric we will have faith in your plan. We hope you know what you are doing."

With a nod of agreement Alric watched as the Elder God's flew into the sky and disappeared in a flash of light. Standing for a moment longer just to make sure they had gone he continued on his way towards the castle. He had to get his warriors ready for what lay ahead.

 **Alright guys there is a little intro for the story.** **Now what I need from you is some warriors! This will not be first come first serve and I am looking for an even number of male and female warriors with there being six warriors plus Alic in all.**

 **Now I have no real rules except that you be as descriptive as possible so I don't screw up your character and that you send them via PM just to make it easier on me. Other than that here's the form and have fun! Oh and little heads up, some canon characters will die so don't going raging on me when it happens. You've been warned.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(optional):**

 **Age (10,000 to 20,000yrs since they age like Edenians):**

 **Height:**

 **Hair color/style:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Skin tone:**

 **Body type/build:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Unique traits(optional):**

 **Weaponry(optional):**

 **Personality:**

 **Profession(assassin, guard, etc.):**

 **Fight Entrance:**

 **Theme song:**

 **Jump attack:**

 **Ranged attack:**

 **Forward attack:**

 **Teleport(or whatever your character does):**

 **X-ray attack:**

 **Fatality:**

 **General fighting style:**

 **Relationship(optional): If you want a relationship with another OC later on in the story just let me know and I'll see if the OC's owner agrees. If not pick someone else or just forget about it.**

 **Other: in case I forgot something or you want to add something special.**

 **Well there is the form so just PM me your character and we can get this story started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! The cut off date for OC's is 8/1/2015 so if you got an OC send them in soon or not at all. Also please add into the form how they feel and act around Alric. Sorry I didn't add that into the original form!.**

 **I am only introducing one OC character that I have accepted without a doubt. Thank you to KynthiaOlympia for the OC!**

 _Prince Alric's castle_

After his encounter with the Elder Gods Prince Alric was now heading towards his castle's training room to meet up with one of his warriors and also his oldest friend. They had met each other when they were just coming into adolescence. Him the next in line for the throne and her a budding recruit for the League of Assassin's.

Even with their vastly different background and professions they quickly became the best of friends. There was rarely a time when one was seen without the other somewhere in the general area.

It wasn't long until he came upon the personal training room that was reserved only for the elite of the realms warriors. Inside was his old friend practicing her moves with her signature red laser tonfa's. She also possessed a steel Bo staff but seemed to favor her tonfa's more.

She stood at five foot eight with a slender yet toned build like that of a dancer save for her hourglass figure and impressive bust. Her skin color was somewhere between peach and apricot with bright amber eyes and her hair was a chestnut brown with an occasional white streak that she kept in a ponytail-braid hybrid that reached down to her waist. Two of her more distinct marks though was the Aztec style sun brand on her left collarbone and the scar runs diagonally across her abdomen. Both reminders of her past before becoming an assassin.

She also was wearing her signature outfit which consisted of a black scoop neck shirt that ended just under her bust with wrist length sleeves possessing a thick red streak that goes vertically across the entire sleeve. Her pants were much the same being black with another thick red streak on the outer of each pant leg. The last article was her flat knee high combat boots. Her entire outfit save for her boots was made of lycra to allow her more flexibility.

Her name was Karolina and she was his best assassin and friend who he had made plans for her to be the next head of the League of Assassin's once the current one retired.

Alric let her finish her current set before walking over to her instantly getting the warriors attention.

"You know Karolina if you want to really train its better against an actual opponent."

"Sorry but you were out and beating up the guards isn't very fun," she responded with a smirk. She only tended to talk around him or those she was truly close to and Alric didn't mind it though he wished she would open up to others more if only just a little.

"Well I'm here now and it has been a while since I won another one of our spars."

"Oh please Alric we both know I won the last one."

"Only because of that cheap shot with your Bo," he deadpanned still remembering the pain he was in after that little incident.

"Oh quite your whining. Now are you going to fight or sit their like an idiot?"

In response Alric got into a fighting stance as Karolina did the same. They stared each other down for a full minute before Karolina decided to make the first move by drawing her Bo and charging Alric. In response the Prince drew two knives and threw them at her.

Karolina easily deflected the knives but had to leap back as Alric had tried to hit her with high kick. The prince was on her in an instant dealing out quick yet strong blows that she was barely managing to hold back. She soon saw an opening and thrusted her Bo at Alric's gut trying to use her weapons paralyzing ability to get an edge.

Alric saw this coming though and quickly twisted his body to the side before delivering a backhanded puch sending Karolina reeling backwards. Before she could regain her bearings Alric teleported in front of her with a silver flash in a crouch to quickly deliver a powerful uppercut sending her skyward.

But the prince wasn't finished just yet as he then appeared above her to deliver an axe kick to her gut sending her crashing to the ground. Just as she had regained her bearings she felt a sharp prick at her throat and could see Alric's smirking face above her.

"Looks like I win Karolina."

He quickly withdrew his knife and helped his beaten friend to her feet. She was a little bruised but none the worse for wear.

"Well that was new. when did you learn to teleport," asked the assassin feeling a little miffed at her loss and trying not to let it show.

"Oh I could always teleport. I just didn't feel the need to do so against you. That is until our last spar so consider this payback for that."

They both shared a small laugh before going quiet. In an instant they had gone from playful to all business.

"So are you ready for the tournament Karolina?"

"Of course I am Prince. Just say the word and I'll kill any of Shao Kahn's warriors."

"Good. Now how are the others? Do they approve of what I plan to do?"

"They wouldn't have agreed to this otherwise. They know you are not just doing this for this realm but all of them. But personally I think its about time someone did something about that tyrant."

"Thanks for the confidence Karolina but now I think its about time to gather the others. After all you know how I like to make an entrance."

"That I do Alric, that I do."

 **Well there is the next chapter remember the cutoff date and send in any OC's you may have. Remember I want quality not quantity. Also I need two more girls and three guys now! And for those who have already submitted I you are not out of being accepted I just want to see how many other have OC's they want to send in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the official start of the story! I want to say thanks to all of you who have submitted and even if your character is not one of the main six I may still have them come in time to time as a minor character so don't be too upset please. Now lets get on with the story!**

 _Shang Tsung's palace, Courtyard_

It was currently nighttime as all of the combatants for the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament stood at the end of the courtyard. A few of these combatants were Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Nightwolf and Raiden who represent Earthrealm.

To the right of them were the Lin Keui assassin's Cyrax, Sektor and Sub Zero.

And to their left was the sorcerer Quan Chi and his servant Scorpion.

Just then a large group of servants walked into the courtyard forming up around a small stage area, while near the throne at the other end opposite the gathered warriors stepped out Shang Tsung himself being flanked by Jade, Kitana and Baraka.

The old sorcerer sat in his throne as Jade and Kitana stood to his right and Baraka to his left.

"Welcome all combatants-," began Shang Tsung before he was interrupted by the appearance of a portal opening just in front of the gathered warriors. This portal though was different from the usual green vortex as this portal was silver with a black outline.

From it stepped out Prince Alric in a different attire than what he usually had on. What he wore now was the same pants and combat boots but now strapped to his thighs were two silver and black trench knives. He had also forsaken his belt of throwing knives instead for an open sleeveless black vest that was opened in the front to display his chest. On his arms he wore two black gauntlets that only covered his forearms. And finally on his face he now sported a mask like that of most assassin's though his was made with a silver fabric with black metal edging shaped like a mouth of sharp teeth. All in all he made an imposing sight.

Stepping a bit further away from the portal he took a moment to observe the gathered crowd before him before finally speaking.

"Sorry about our late arrival but I had some last minute things to clear up. Thankfully it seems we had arrived just in time."

As soon as he had finished other people could be seen walking out of the portal to stand behind Alric. To his right stood Karolina with on hand placed on one of her tonfa's out of habit.

To his left stood a man about five foot eight in height but his entire face was hidden in the hood of a nearly destroyed robe. The left sleeve was completely gone with the right one only going up to his elbow, it was slashed on both the front and back with the entire bottom half missing. He also wore a pair of black baggy pants with a pair of strapped sandals on his feet. This man was Dimos Elkton one of Alric's personal guards.

Behind him stood was a man who was slightly taller at around six foot. His hair and eyes were brown and his hair was styled in a medium men's curtain with a small ponytail in the back. He had a lean yet well toned muscular body with lightly tanned skin. A black military beret was on his head while he wore a black wife beater tank top, white white kung fu uniform pants with matching white combat boots and lastly a black leather belt that looked to be holding poker cards. This was Chris or 'Wolf' as he preferred to be called and he was the general of the Realm of Balance' military.

After him was a woman who stood about five foot seven and had a curved body with a not too big bust. Her skin was a light olive as her eyes were a deep maroon. Her hair was black and styled in a long bob cut with one bang going over right eye that was colored maroon. The outfit she wore consisted of a skull mouth mask with an open maroon leather jacket that showed the bandage wrap that cover half of her bust and leaves her stomach exposed. She had two spiked one-handed batons strapped to her black leather jeans that ended with a pair of grey boots while on her hands were a pair of white fingerless gloves. This was Irene though most just called her Mute due to her inability to talk. She was another one of Alric's bodyguards.

The next warrior in the lineup was another man that stood at an impressive six foot ten. His body was very muscular like that of a dedicated martial artist with a lightly tanned skin tone. His jet black hair reached the end of his neck but did not cover his dark ruby colored eyes or the noticeable scar going from the bridge of his nose to his left cheek. The outfit he wore was a pair of dark blue pants with a black sash tied around his waist. A blue gi covered his right arm completely while leaving his left side mostly exposed and showing the curling black dragon tattoo on his left shoulder. His right arm also had a black steel shoulder guard along with two black bandages that goes from his wrist to his forearm. This man was Hisen Usbeorn or better known as 'The Murderous Fist.' He was a traveling warrior who agreed to fight alongside Alric at a chance at vengeance at Shao Kahn for something from his past.

The last warrior or warrior's were without a doubt the oddest of the whole bunch. The most noticeable of the two was the seven foot tall Amazonian of a woman who looked like she could pass off as a Shokan only without the extra set of arms. Her skin was grey and her eyes were black while her hair was brown and cut short. Her outfit was a golden Spartan like armor with a woven basket on her back which currently held the second warrior. This was Terra. She was a part of a symbiotic race where the 'mount' would bond with the 'rider.'

On Terra's back sat her 'rider' Ko. Ko had an average women's build with dark brown skin. Her head was shaved and her eyes were hazel colored. Her attire was a white cloth outfit that makes an 'X' on her chest and turns into a loincloth at her lower stomach. Ko's profession was a sorceress who ran her own magic shop yet agreed to aid Alric in the tournament for some reason he did not know.

Shan Tsung then stood up from his throne with a look of rage upon his face.

"Who dares interrupt the tournament," he demanded.

Karolina almost pulled out one of her tonfa's but was stopped by a look from Alric.

"I am Prince Alric of the Realm of Balance and by the decree of the Elder God's have been given permission to participate in this tournament. So if you have a problem with it take it up with them. Now can was please get this tournament underway?"

The old sorcerer looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it and fell back into his throne. He glared at Alric for a good minute before gaining an evil smirk.

"Well _Prince,_ if you are so impatient then you may have the right of first combat. Prince Alric versus Reptile!"

As Alric made his way to the stage Reptile appeared hanging on a nearby wall before jumping down to the stage standing opposite of the prince. While Reptile got into a combat stance Alric cracked his neck before saying in an almost bored tone of voice, "try to not waste my time."

Shang then yelled, "BEGIN!"

Reptile shot forward like a bullet throwing a hail of fast punches that were all easily blocked by the prince as he stood in place and letting the Outworld warrior continue his attack.

Meanwhile on the sidelines the warriors Alric brought with him were not impressed in the slightest.

"Man that Outworld guy doesn't look so tough. I mean he can't even land a single hit," declared Ko.

Everyone nodded their s in agreement as they continued to watch the obviously one sided fight. The other contestants however were in utter awe at the skill Alric was showing.

"Lord Raiden, just who is this 'Prince Alric?' and have you ever even heard of this 'Realm of Balance,' he claims to be from" asked Lui Kang momentarily taking his eyes off of the fight to look at his mentor.

"No I have not Lui Kang but it is not that surprising considering that there are more realms than counted that only the Elder Gods know about," answered Raiden. Just then the fight had changed and now Alric was on the offensive.

The young prince could be seen dealing out massive damage to lizard like warrior with each blow. Reptile on the other hand was struggling to stay strong. To him each blow that landed made him feel as though he was the personal punching bag for Goro. Sometime later Alric finally decided to end it.

With a quick punch to the gut and kick to the temple Reptile was out cold.

Alric then turned his cold silver gaze to a stunned Shang Tsung and said in a bored tone of voice, "is that all you've got?"

 **Well there is the first chapter! All of the main OC's e been introduced and the stories underway. Review and/or PM if you have idea's and/or suggestions. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Gotta say I'm loving the positive feedback I'm getting!** **Well lets get on with the story huh?**

 _Shang Tsung's palace, Courtyard_

Alric had just defeated Reptile and was now staring down Shang Tsung waiting for him to order the next challenge. Truthfully Alric found the match with Reptile quite boring and was going to let one of his other warriors take over. Now if only the old goat would speak the next match.

Meanwhile Kitana and Jade were talking quietly to themselves over what just happened.

"Did you see that Kitana? He just defeated Reptile like nothing! If he can do that just imagine what his other warriors may be capable of."

"I know Jade safe to say that we will have to be very cautious of them from now on. As such I think it would be best if you shadow the one in the beret. See if you can find out if they have any weaknesses."

Jade nodded in agreement before walking off somewhere to wait for her chance to follow Wolf.

As that was going on Shang Tsung had finally broken from his little daze and was now glaring at Alric with so much hatred it was a surprise the young prince just didn't spontaneously combust. He didn't originally think this man or his warriors would be a problem but now he saw that they proved more of a threat than maybe even Raiden himself! He needed to remove them and quickly. First he will start with his followers.

"Before I announce the next match may I know the names of your other warriors?"

Alric rolled his eyes in annoyance before pointing at each of his warriors while announcing their names.

"Karolina, Dimos, Wolf, Mute, Hisen and Koterra. I know the they are technically two different people but they prefer to be referred to as one person or at least that is what Terra says according to Ko. Now that introductions are done can we move this along?"

"Of course, the second match will be Dimos against Johnny Cage!"

"Alright let's see what you got creepy," said Cage cockily as he got in a combat stance.

As Dimos starts walking to his spot bones begin to cover his form creating an exoskeleton around him. He also brings down his hood so everyone can now see his pale grey mullet of hair and his bright gold eyes. Cage looks a bit freaked out at this but stands his ground. What others failed to notice was that Mute was looking at Dimos in interest.

Cage didn't even wait for Shang to begin the match before attacking Dimos. He became covered in a green energy before kicking out at Dimos with high speed. Dimos avoided this by jumping up and giving an axe kick sending the movie idol back.

Dimos then had his bones brake off and form a smokescreen as he teleported behind cage to give him an elbow while laughing a little. As Cage stumbles forward Dimos pulls two bones from his body and throws them into cages back. He then runs at Cage and grabs the bones like handles as he flips over the dazed actor and flings the man away making him land on the ground with a heavy thud.

As Cage starts to get up Dimos looks over to Alric as if asking him something. The prince just nods giving Dimos his answer but before he turns back to his opponent he locks eyes with Mute and they stay their for a moment before Mute hastily looks away confusing Dimos.

This distracted him long enough for Cage to hit him with a green energy ball. As he was stunned by the attack Cage took advantage and rushed in front of him where he then performed a combo which consisted of him punching Dimos in the face twice then once in the gut before kicking him in his back which sent him forward onto his front.

This angered the bone covered warrior and he was up in an instant with anger clearly visible in his eyes. He then teleported in front of Cage and delivered an elbow to his gut which revealed an x-ray of him cracking the ribs. As Cage ell on his back Dimos then leaped into the air before landing knees first on Cage's already injured chest showing an x-ray of his cracked ribs now shattering. For the finishing touch Dimos then punched the actor in his face with enough force that the bones on his hand broke and an x-ray showed Cage's skull breaking.

Dimos then stood up taking one last look at the fallen celebrity before walking back to stand beside Alric. As he stood there though he looked to his right and once again locked eyes with Mute. Neither one broke eye contact for a full minute before simultaneously facing forward.

If Shang was angry before he was now downright murderous. The only silver lining here as that an Earthrealm warrior was now out of the tournament. Still there would be more opportunities tomorrow.

Standing from his throne Shang spoke out, "well done combatants. Now you may go rest for we will continue this tournament tomorrow!"

At that declaration all of the warriors began to leave and go to their respective quarters. But as soon as they were out of sight Alric halted his combatants and turned to face them.

"Alright Karolina I want you and Wolf to scout around Shang's palace for anything he might be hiding or anything we could use against him or Shao Kahn. Koterra and Hisen you will work on a way to travel to Outworld without being detected. I have a feeling if we really want to get a grip on whatever plans Shao Kahn may have we will have to get them from the source. And finally Mute and Dimos, you two will be coming with me on a little walk."

"Just a walk," asked Dimos speaking for the first time.

"Oh I believe this will be a pretty eventful walk Dimos. Now you all know your assignments now get going before Shang decides to send someone to spy on us."

With each of them given their assignments everyone split up into their separate groups and headed out. No one noticed the small pool of blood that after everyone left took a humanoid form to reveal none other than Skarlet. She stood in her place for moment before silently following Alric's group.

 **Well there is the next chapter. Review and/or pm me any ideas and/or suggestions you may have. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Nothing new to report so just read and enjoy.**

 _With Alric, Dimos and Mute_

Alric found himself taking a walk through Shang Tsung's garden while being flanked by Mute and Dimos. Alric couldn't help but admire the beauty of the place even if it was owned by Shang.

Taking in the sights was not Alric's only reason for taking a walk though. He had seen the looks Dimos and Mute had been sending each other and was honestly happy for them. He was no matchmaker by any means but since they already had an interest in each other might as well fan the flames a little.

"So Dimos what do you think of the tournament so far?"

"I find it very disappointing so far Prince. So far both Outworld and Earthrealm have shown quite capable warriors but they have not lived up to the hype," answered Dimos in his same monotone voice.

"Yes I felt that to Dimos. And what about you Mute, what is your opinion on the warriors so far?"

Looking back Alric saw Mute making a few hand gestures before suddenly tensing up. In an instant she had turned around and drew her spiked metal her do this Dimos instantly spawned his exoskeleton and took up a fighting position next to her.

"Show yourself coward," demanded Dimos.

A few seconds later a pool of blood appeared before forming into Skarlet.

"So I was right," said Alric.

Skarlet's eyes narrowed. She didn't think she would be detectable at all while in her blood pool form and was surprised she was caught. It was only on Shang Tsung's orders that she even agreed to follow them since she had seen what Alric and Dimos were capable of and would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of them even the slightest. To be honest she was pretty terrified after seeing just how powerful they were and dreaded just what the other warriors from the Realm of Balance were capable of.

"And what were you right about exactly," asked Skarlet while getting into a combat stance.

"That Shang Tsung would send a spy or at the very least and assassin after me. So which one are you and may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"I am Skarlet and that is all I will tell you."

*sigh* If that is how you want to be Skarlet then alright. But I can't have you following me around so I'm afraid something needs to be done. Mute if you would be so kind."

Mute gave a nod and stepped forward as Dimos stepped down but didn't take down his exoskeleton. Doesn't hurt to be prepared after all.

 _Koterra and Wolf_

"Come on can't you go any faster," complained Wolf as he twirled a poker card on his finger lazily.

They had been in the same spot in the woods for over an hour now and Wolf was starting to get bored at the slow progress. He was itching for something exciting to happen and here he was stuck on guard duty! He hadn't done that since he was a grunt!

"Oh keep quiet you. It's not easy to make a portal from one realm to another with said realm trying to prevent you and then trying to make it so you can access it at anytime! It takes a while and if I wasn't as good as I was it would be near impossible. So just sit back and shut up. If you want to talk you can talk to Terra."

Wolf looked over towards the large woman who was sitting against a tree just a few feet from him with a raised brow. He then looked back to Ko with a look that said 'seriously?'

"You do know that you're the only one who can actually understand her right?"

Before Ko could retort she had to put up a small barrier as a green staff nearly struck her. In an instant Terra was standing protectively in front of her with Wolf right next to her with his cards in his hands ready to throw at any second.

From the trees stepped Jade her staff returned to her. She stopped a few feet away and dropped into her combat stance.

"On the orders of Shang Tsung you are to stop what you are doing and come with me."

Terra growled in response and was about to step forward but Wolf beat her to it. He had a small frown on his face but on the inside he was smiling at the chance to finally break his boredom.

"Well sorry to tell ya beautiful but there is only one person I take orders from and that's Prince Alric. So you can tell that old clown to fuck off."

Jade growled at him and ran at Wolf. In response the general threw some of his playing cards which Jade deflected with her staff. She then tried an overhead strike with it that Wolf blocked with his left forearm before throwing out a right side kick which Jade blocked with her left leg. The fight had just begun.

 _Karolina and Hisen_

Karolina and Hisen were currently in Shang's personal office looking for any and all things that could shed some light on his master plans.

"You find anything yet," asked Hisen while looking through a few scrolls from the shelves.

"I may have," answered Karolina as she pulled a few parchments from Shang's desk and began reading them.

A few minutes later Karolina's eyes went wide at what she had just finished reading. If what was here was true than entering this tournament was probably the best move Alric has ever made.

"Hisen we need to move now and get these to Prince Alric. He must know of Shang's plans immediately! Cover our tracks and make sure it looks as if we were never here. It would be in our favor to catch Shang by surprise."

As soon as they made sure no trace of their being there was left they started making their way in the direction Alric had gone before they split up. Hisen didn't know what Karolina had read in those partchments but whatever it is couldn't be good if her expression was anything to go by.

But there was nothing he could do about it now and he could only hope that whatever she found would help take down Shao Kahn in the end.

 _Alric, Dimos and Mute_

The fight between Skarlet and Mute was still going on even after the few minutes after it had started and it was not in Skarlet's favor. Skarlet had yet to land a decisive blow and only managed to knick the silent warrior on a few occasions. She was getting desperate and it was when Mute saw this through her body language did she decide to step up her game.

Skarlet was at the moment trying to hold back Mute's batons with her knives as they were in a deadlock. But then Mute delivered a gut kick sending Skarlet onto her back before rolling to her feet just in time to avoid Mute's batons coming down on top of her head. What she didn't expect though was for Mute to grab her while still in mid air and switch places with her!

With her in the air she was unable to avoid Mute uppercutting her with both of her batons sending her higher into the air. Skarlet managed to right herself in the air and throw some knives which Mute blocked yet gave Skarlet time to land before dashing at Mute with two more knives drawn ready to impale her and hopefully end the fight.

Mute waited for Skarlet to get close before spinning around her lunge at the last moment and bringing a baton down on the back of Skarlet's right leg bringing her down to one knee. Before she could act Mute was in front of her and using the blunt end of her spiked batons uppercutted Skarlet once more nearly breaking her jaw and knocking her out cold.

Dimos and Alric both walked up to her with a smile on both of their faces but for different reasons.

"You did amazing Mute. You have definitely earned your right as an elite guard," said Dimos which made Mute blush but nod thankfully.

Before Alric could voice his own opinion Karolina and Hisen appeared before him with Karolina having a slight look of fear in her eyes which instantly put him on edge. If Karolina was afraid of something than it had to be something truly horrible.

"Prince Alric we have something you _must_ see."

"What is it Karolina?"

She then handed them the parchment from Shang's office Alric raised his brow at this but took the parchment nonetheless and began to read it. With each word he read his eyes steadily grew larger in surprise and shock. After he finished he rolled up the scroll and thought for a moment trying to get a grip on what he just read.

"Uh not to be rude your highness but care to share what you read," asked Hisen curious at what could possibly cause the normally calm prince to break his usual demeanor.

"As I have feared Shang Tsung has found a loophole in the Elder Gods rules. I assume the only reason he hasn't told Shao Kahn thus far is because he probably wants to use it as a bargaining chip should Shao Kahn decide to do away with him. But what really concerns me is these new warriors he is making. This 'Ermac' seems like he could be trouble but I don't know about this 'Mileena' character either. It says she is to be a clone of Kitana but with both Edenian and Tarkatan blood on Shao Kahn's orders. If Kitana found out about this it could open up a whole slew of troubles but at the same time could gain us a valuable ally."

"So what do we do? Do we tell her," asked Dimos.

"No. For one she would not believe us and only drive her farther away and two it would tip of Shang that we know of his plans. For now we will wait and see. But when Ko finishes the portal I want to see about this Mileena character and see if we can use her to our advantage. For now all of you get some rest for tomorrow we really start to take this tournament."

 _Koterra and Wolf_

"You know your pretty good there Jade," said Wolf as he deflected Jade's staff.

While his tone was calm and easy Jade on the other hand was not having an easy time. She had found out the hard way that Wolfs cards were anything but ordinary. So far she had revieved a few cuts the while shallow were still pretty numerous while Wolf had managed to effectively avoid or block all of her strikes and at the most would have some minor bruising on his arms. She had also lost her mask which displayed her clenching teeth as she was getting more and more aggravated on not landing a decent blow to her opponent.

Wolf though had to honestly say he was so far impressed by Jade's skills. She was definitely worthy of her position as an assassin. Not to mention she was quite attractive even with her mask on. Still he had a job to do and that meant he had to take Jade down now.

So with Jade's next overhead swing instead of blocking or dodging it he grabbed it surprising Jade. He then pulled her forward throwing her off balance giving him the chance to sweep kick her and send her onto her back. Before she could get up Wolf placed a boot on her stomach holding her in place while he held a card in his hand ready to throw if she tried to move.

Jade instantly stopped struggling knowing she had lost and waited to see what he would do with her while expecting the worst.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Wolf looked into her eyes for a good minute before putting his card away and removing his boot from her.

"No."

Now Jade was confused. If this were in Outworld she would have been killed without a second thought and no one would mourn her passing save for Kitana. So why was he sparing her, an enemy, when he had every opportunity to end her?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you spare me? I am an enemy who attacked you and was ready to kill you if given the chance so why would you spare my life?"

"You are not an enemy Jade. You may serve the enemy but you are only doing your duty and I can respect that. But ask yourself this, who truly is your enemy. The tyrant who would sooner kill you than give you a chance to redeem yourself or the ones who want to stop said tyrant. You might want to take a good look at the side your fighting for and ask if what your fighting for is truly worth it."

With that Wolf left with Koterra who had now finished the spell and were on their way back to their quarters to rest for tomorrows tournament leaving Jade to think about what he had said. It would be a good few hours until Jade moved from her spot to go to her own quarters.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now I have a request that I hope you will accept. I want to find a pairing for Alric but don't know who exactly. So if you can give me any ideas just leave it in the review or in a pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and now you don't have to worry about the pairing deal cause thank to KynthiaOlympia it's all figured out. Now lets get on with the story.**

 _Alric's chambers_

The Prince of the Realm of Balance was not having a restful sleep. Currently his dreams were being plagued with visions of what may come should he fail in his goal.

 _Alric's dream_

Alric was in the middle of a full scale battle with warriors from Earthrealm, Outworld and even his own warriors. But these were not standard tournament fights. No they were all fighting for survival. Alric himself was back to back with Karolina as she had just killed Reptile by impaling him with her Bo and was now fighting the cyborg Cyrax.

Dimos had fallen protecting Mute from stab in the back by Noob. Noob had ripped Dimos in half with his bare hands in a huge display of blood. Mute followed shortly after when giving her life to avenge him and kill Noob as she had stabbed her batons into Noobs head and ripped it off but Noob had rammed his hand into her chest and through her heart it was only through sheer willpower that she managed to survive long enough to complete her goal.

Wolf was the next to be killed as he had taken on both Scorpion and Quan Chi at the same time with Jade which proved to be his downfall even if he managed to kill Quan Chi and therefore gave Jade the chance to permanently kill Scorpion by impaling him with her staff. Quan Chi had managed to use a last blast of magic to blow Wolf's entire left side to pieces. Jade died from having Scorpion's rope dart strike her in the heart. She had fallen right beside Wolf with one arm draped over his form.

Koterra had fought the Shokan female Sheeva. Ko was killed by a well placed punch by the female Shokan to her skull instantly caving it in sending blood and brain matter flying and in her rage Terra tackled her off a cliff while still holding her. He had no illusions that even she could have survived such a fall. She had probably wanted to die with her rider.

Hisen had decided to go straight for Shao Kahn alongside Raiden. He fought with everything he had but the Emperor proved too much and he was struck down by the tyrants hammer which had taken his head clean from his shoulders as Raiden continued to fight a losing battle.

Alric himself was covered in various cuts and bruises but was still fighting with his trench knives against Baraka. Said Tarkatan tried a lunging strike to try and impale him in the chest but the prince spun out of the way before driving one of his blades into his temple. He then drove is other one into Baraka's gut and then violently ripped it sideways spilling the warriors guts on the ground and having some blood spray onto his torso.

He couldn't savor his victory for long however as he heard a strangled cry and turned to see Karolina impaled by one of Shao Kahns energy spears through her chest and watched as she fell face first to the grund. He quickly ran to her side as the spear dissipated leaving a gaping hole in her chest.

He turned her over and cradled her head as she tried to say something but all she could do was cough up some blood before going still. For the first time in his life Alric felt hollow, as if he had lost everything he cared about. Everyone he saw as family was now dead and all because he had failed to stop Shao Kahn.

"Hahaha so young Prince do you now feel despair? You were a fool to challenge me and will now pay the price just as your allies have," said Shao Kahn as he walked towards Alric with his hammer resting on his shoulder.

Alric quickly felt his sorrow leave him only to be replaced with unimaginable rage. He hasn't failed yet! As long as he breathed there was still a chance and he would not let those who fell die in vain!

Gently setting down Karolina's head he closes her eyes and whispers a quick prayer before standing to face the source of his anger. He drew his trench knives once more ready to give it his all to end this.

"No Kahn. It is you who will pay the price. You may have defeated everyone else but I am still standing and I will be the one to end you. Now DIE!"

With that Alric leaped at the warlord with his blades raised to strike as Shao Kahn swung his hammer. Just as his blades and the hammer were about to collide the dream ended and Alric was thrown back into the waking world.

 _Alric's chambers_

Alric jolted up in bed scaring Karolina who had gone to wake him so they could get breakfast before the tournament began again.

"Alric what's wrong," she asked feeling worried about what could have scared him so much.

In response he took a quick glance at her before pulling her into a tight hug surprising the assassin. She was thankful she was wearing her mask or else he would have seen her blush at the contact. Still she returned his hug and started to rub his back comfortingly.

"Alric what's wrong? I have never seen you like this."

He held the hug for a few more seconds before pulling away but not removing his arms which Karolina took notice of but didn't object to.

"I'm sorry Karolina. It's just I had a dream and let's just say it was the worst thing I have ever seen. Save for the time Terra accidently sat on me."

Karolina laughed a little at the memory but she knew that Alric was trying to steer away from the subject. But before she could get back to the topic Alric was up and attaching his weapons and gear. Karolina looked at this and sighed at his dodging of the subject but would ignore it for now.

As she made to leave Alric grabbed her wrist halting her movements and making her turn to look at him with a raised brow. Alric simply stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Karolina. For everything."

Karolina barely heard that as she was in a daze but nodded anyway and left the room. After closing the door behind her she stood there outside the door holding the cheek he kissed. Looking back at the door she whispers, "about damn time you idiot," before walking to the dinning hall.

 _Courtyard_

Once again all of the competitors were gathered in the courtyard ready for the rounds of fighting. Though Sub-Zero was strangely missing from the group. Wolf had seen Raiden walk towards some random guard but said nothing of it and instead decided to watch the fight.

"Combatant's welcome to the next round of the tournament. Behold Scorpion, phantom of the Netherrealm!"

As soon as Shang Tsung finished his announcement Scorpion appeared in a swirl of fire. He looked around the warriors searching for someone in particular but could not find them.

"Where is the Lin-Keui warrior Sub-Zero? He will pay for killing my family!"

Just then the guard who Raiden had been talking to dropped his robes to reveal himself as Kung Lao the shaolin warrior.

"Forget about the Lin-Keui for you now face a shaolin!"

The fight that proceeded between Scorpion and Kung Lao was anything but entertaining to the warriors of balance. While Scorpion proved to be a skilled warrior Kung Lao roved his arrogance in thinking he could take such an opponent with no problem.

It was a relatively short fight with Scorpion claiming victory. After that it was Nightwolf's turn to face the Netherrealm warrior.

"Alric why aren't we fighting? I could easily defeat Scorpion so why are you letting Reathrealm warriors fight him," asked Hisen.

"Because it will make it easier for us to win the tournament. I know you may find this dishonorable to your warrior ways but we are not in this for honor or glory We are here to save the realms and to do that we must be smart about this."

Hisen did not question him further and continued to watch the fight as Nightwolf was also defeated by Scorpion.

After that everyone left to Shang's throne room to continue with the fights as It seemed it was going to rain soon enough.

 _Shang Tsung's Throne room_

So here all of the warriors were waiting for Shang to arrive and begin the matches once again.

As they were waiting Raiden decided to speak to Alric. As he approached Karolina stepped into his path.

"Do not take one more step thunder god. What is your business with my Prince?"

"I must speak with your Prince. It is important."

Karolina was about to tell him to leave but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the owner of said hand to see Alric looking at her.

"Its okay Karolina. Let him speak and you and I have to talk later about this morning."

Karolina blushed a little at the memory of what occurred that morning but nodded and left to go stand with the other warriors.

"So Karolina getting a little cozy with the prince," eased Ko.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she answered trying to hide her blush.

"Well you were alone with him for awhile. One could only imagine what you two did," said Hisen getting in on the conversation and honestly curious as to what happened between the two.

"IT WAS ONLY A KISS ON THE CHEEK," she growled at them as she finally lost her patience. Then upon realizing her mistake turned away from the others as they chuckled at her misfortune.

Alric on the other hand was having an even worse conversation with the thunder god.

"I do not know why you want Earthrealm but you will not win here. I don't know why the Elder Gods allowed you to participate but be warned if you plan to conquer Earthrealm I will make sure you and those who follow you pay dearly."

As he said this the prince took notice that Raiden was staring directly at Karolina and that made Alric very angry. He didn't know why but he was suddenly more protective of her after having that dream. At first he thought it was because she was his best friend but it felt different. Still he would not let anyone threaten her while he was around.

"No you listen here thunder god, you can threaten me all you want but if you ever threaten those I care about you will be begging you were with Shao Kahn himself instead of me as I will make your life a living hell. Now get out of my sight before I decide to end you."

As he said this he didn't notice the silver aura that had surrounded his form drawing the attention of all of the other combatants.

Raiden promptly left and as he did the glow faded just before Scorpion entered the room. The next round of fights had begun once more.

 **Well there you go. This chapter was more on the relationship between Karolina and Alric so not much fighting. That happens next chapter. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well next chapter here for you guys. Don't know why I keep coming up with a new chapter everyday but I just keep getting idea's so I'm just rolling with it!**

 _Shang Tsung's Throne room_

After his confrontation with Raiden Alric was now with his fighters waiting for the next match to begin. Karolina had tried talking to him but all he did was glare at the thunder god with barely restrained fury. He just couldn't believe that the protector of the realm of Earth just threatened him!

Luckily the tension was broken once Scorpion had arrived. He looked around the room most likely for Sub-Zero but upon not finding him he instead made his way to the other two Lin-Keui assassin's Cyrax and Sektor. Those fools though quickly made a scene and fought Scorpion only to be beaten into submission.

The outcome did not concern the Prince but it was what Sub-Zero had said before and after the fight had began. He had said, _'my clan may walk the Earth again,'_ and, _'I will defeat Sub-Zero but I will not kill him.'_

Apparently someone had made a deal to bring back Scorpion's clan as long as he spared Sub-Zero's life. The only one he could think of who would have an inkling of a chance of making that happen besides himself was Raiden.

It was right after the fight with Cyrax and Sektor that Sub-Zero had arrived. Immediately he had begun to insult Scorpion and his clan which ended with Scorpion dragging him off to the Netherrealm. So all they could do was wait and see the outcome.

Wolf nudged Alric drawing his attention and nodded towards Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Looking over he saw Quan Chi whisper something to the old sorcerer before starting to walk off. That set off warnings in his mind and he knew he had to stop whatever the necromancer had planned.

"Hey Ko."

"Yeah?"

"You think you and Terra could do me a favor and beat the hell out of the sorcerer?"

"Of course! It's about time Terra got some exercise!"

With that Terra stepped forward as Ko got comfortable on her back eager to finally do something exciting."

"Hey pale and ugly! Terra and I want to challenge you!"

The pale man stopped and turned to Koterra with an annoyed look in his eyes. It was obvious he didn't want to deal with her right now as he had better places to be and people to manipulate.

"I decline."

Ko saw what he was doing and wouldn't let him go without a fight. She didn't just want to fight for the thrill of it but it was also a request from Alric and though he wouldn't punish her for failing no one ever wanted to fail a task from the prince even if it was only a request.

"Oh I see, your scared. Don't worry I understand being a second rate magician and all you would be intimidated by your superior. So by all means go, run along with your tail between your legs."

That stopped Quan Chi in his tracks. There was a lot of insults that didn't bother him but being mocked on his magical abilities AND his being a coward at the same time was too much. He turned around and threw a glowing green skull at the two but it was blasted out of the air by Ko's magic.

"A challenge has been accepted! Quan Chi versus Koterra! FIGHT," exclaimed Shang Tsung.

Quan Chi began by teleporting in front of Terra and delivered a punch to her gut hitting the metal making a dull thud. Terra was not even fazed by the attack and in response grabbed the mans head and tossed him all the way across the room making him smash against one of the columns.

As Quan Chi started to stand Ko surrounded Terra in her pink magical energy before Terra charged the pale man and shoulder tackled Quan Chi into the wall.

Quan Chi was already on his last legs and the match had only just begun! He could not believe how easily he was being beaten. His attacks couldn't hurt the giant of a woman and even if he could get in a shot at Ko she would most likely defend herself with her magic which even he had to admit was pretty strong.

"Alright Terra I'm getting bored now. Let's just finish this guy and be done with it."

Terra just grunted in response and started to walk towards the barely standing sorcerer.

"NO! I will not be beaten by worms like you!"

In a last desperate bid for victory Quan Chi gathered up the rest of his magic into one giant green skull before sending it flying at the duo. To counter Ko covered Terra's fist in her magic as the giant woman actually punched the flying skull. The two attacks were held in a deadlock for a moment before Terra won out and shattered the giant construct.

The man could do nothing more as Terra lifted him up by his arms. Ko then constructed two more arms for Terra who proceeded to use them to almost crush the man's skull. X-ray's could be shown as each punch inflicted more damage upon his skull and it was a miracle that his head wasn't a boneless blob by the time she stopped.

She then dropped the now unconscious man and went back to stand with the other warriors from the Realm of Balance and received a nod of appreciation from Alric.

It wasn't long after that when Scorpion re-appeared with a very beaten and bruised, yet still alive, Sub-Zero. No words needed to be said as who won was clearly obvious.

Just then a white haired woman in blue garb appeared in a swirl of ice beside the defeated Lin-Keui assassin before disappearing with him in much the shame fashion she had appeared.

Raiden then made his way to Scorpion and upon seeing this Alric walked forward quickly being followed by the others. Not that he had a problem with having very loyal back-up but he was far from helpless and just wished that for once he didn't have to walk around with an armed guard.

"Thank you for sparing Sub-Zero Scorpion. I'll make sure to speak with the Elder Gods and see if they will return the Shirai-Ryu to the world of mortals."

"Is that why you spared him Scorpion? Just so Raiden could _try_ and convince the Elder Gods to restore your clan? I can do you one better. Ulike the other realm mine is given a few select privileges, one is that we can take in most people and/or races who others think are extinct. So I will revive your clan in my realm which will be free of the Lin-Keui should they try and eradicate them once more and all I ask in return is you stop serving Quan Chi and come to my realm to lead your clan."

Scorpion looked positively stunned at the offer while Raiden looked furious. Alric wouldn't deny that his request was a little selfish but it served both parties well. His realm would get more warriors who would be protected from the ones who originally destroyed them and Shao Kahn loses a powerful ally. That was a win-win in his book.

There was a few moments of tense silence before Scorpion kneeled before Alric and said in a respectful voice, "I accept Prince Alric."

Said Prince rolled his eyes at the display. He seriously hated when others bowed to him. To him bowing was a sign of submission and the only one he wanted to submit to him was Shao Kahn right before he took his head for a trophy.

"Please do not bow to me Scorpion. You have no need to as I don't really favor such formalities. That and they take too much damn time."

Scorpion easily complied and stood beside Alric. He was wondering why a man he doesn't know from a realm he had only recently heard of was giving him such a gift but as long as his clan was alright he could follow this man and would be forever grateful to him.

Raiden for his part though was furious. He had been outplayed by this man and instead of gaining an ally for Earthrealm had given one to those he considered an enemy. And how could he have more say with the Elder Gods than him!?

"What's the matter thunder god? You seem like a pretty sore loser. I should thank you though since you did give me a very great ally."

Before anyone could act a flaming fist had struck Alric from the side staggering the man but not knocking him down. A small trail of blood leaked from his busted lip that he quickly wiped away before looking at his attacker. It turned out it was Raiden's little pet Lui Kang who had struck him. He was right now surrounded on all sides by Alric's warriors which now included Scorpion yet he still glared at the prince.

"How dare you speak to Lord Raiden like that!? Who do you think you are coming into this tournament and laying claim to Earthrealm!? You are nothing but a tyrant like Shao Kahn!"

The silence that followed that statement was deafening. When what Lui Kang had said had sunk in Every Balance Realm warrior backed away. Wolf was looking for an escape route, Karolina and Mute were hiding behind a pillar yet still were watching, Dimos had covered himself in his exoskeleton and climbed to the ceiling where he stayed, Hisen was hiding behind Terra who was whimpering in fear while Ko tried to soothe her but was visibly paler and shaking.

Every being in the Realm of Balance knew that such an insult to Alric would anger him and the last time someone angered him, well, there was a reason the left wing of the palace was still under construction and the bloodstains weren't all out yet.

"You have just made a very grave mistake Shaolin. Now I challenge you to Mortal Kombat."

Though his tone was calm the anger could be seen in his eyes that made Lui Kang nervous. Still he wouldn't back down from this man who wanted to take over his home.

"I accept your challenge!"

"Good."

As soon as the word left his lips Alric was already in front of Kang hitting him with an uppercut that sent him flying into the air. He didn't get too far though as the prince grabbed his leg and then began to smash the Shaolin warrior into the ground repeatedly.

The ground shattered after the fifth strike and Alric tossed Kang aside and stood there with his arms crossed small frown on his face.

"Is this all Lui Kang? Honestly I expected better from Earthrealmss 'greatest warrior.' You may be more than a match for those here in this little tournament Lui Kang but you are nothing compared to me. You have never fought in war like I have, never killed like I have and you definitely have never bled like I have. You are out of your league Lui Kang and I can honestly say I am not sorry for what I am about to do."

Lui Kang had just stood up from Alric's brutal assault and tried to send a fireball at him but Alric teleported in front of him to deliver an open palm strike to his gut that was charged with his silver aura sending Kang flying back. The prince continued his assault by appearing behind the warrior and delivered a roundhouse kick showing an X-ray of his spine breaking before he was sent forward once again.

He flew straight to a waiting Alric who appeared in a crouched position to deliver an uppercut to send Kang into the air while also once again showing an X-ray of his jaw shattering. The nail in the coffin though came when Alric met Kang in mid air and turned his body to position in him for a pile driver. The Prince held Lui Kangs legs as his legs wrapped around the Shaolin's torso just below his pits. As they descended the began to spin in a corkscrew spin where upon landing an x-ray showed from the top of Lu Kang's skull all the way down his spine was broken.

Alric allowed the broken and bloody warrior to fall to the ground lifelessly before getting up and simply staring at the broken man.

"Now you see how hopelessly outmatched you are Lui Kang. But if you ever insult me like that again I will not just break you, I will end you."

With that said Alric walked out of the room without another word. After a moments hesitation Karolina followed him.

The remaining warriors looked down at the Shaolin warrior coldly. They didn't pity the man for it was his own stupidity that led to his current form.

"You should be honored Lui Kang. He held nothing back in that fight and to make him go all out is a feat in and of itself. But you were lucky he stopped himself from killing you," said Wolf coldly before leaving the room with the others and let the thunder god attend to the man."

 **Well there is the next chapter guys now all I need to do is get a fight for Hisen and everyone will have fought! If you have any ideas and/or suggestions pm and/or review. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya. Now I want to ask that the creator's of the OC's I'm using can make some alternate outfits for their characters. I ask this because when they go to outworld I'm going to have Alric in an alternate outfit and I think it would only be fair if your characters have one as well. So PM me your alternate outfit ideas.**

 _Alric's chambers_

Alric was angry, no he was PISSED! Lui Kang had just accused him of acting like the very man he hated more than anything! He didn't regret what he did to the Shaolin but it was the fact that he had only just held back from killing the man that really riled him. And then there was the fact that the dream he had was still bothering him. Was it really just a dream, or a vision of things to come should he fail to beat Shao Kahn?

As he sat there pondering this he barely noticed Karolina come in and sit beside him on his bed. Neither talked for a good minute before Karolina decided to break the silence.

"Alric what's wrong."

He turned his head away in response but she put a hand on his face and turned his head until she was looking him right in the eyes. She was surprised by what she could see. He looked frustrated, worried and worst of all scared. The first two she had seen plenty of times but to actually see him scared was entirely new to her.

"Alric please tell me what's wrong. Is it what Lui Kang said?"

*sigh*"Not really. I was already a little on edge and what he said just pushed me over it. I didn't mean to flip out like that."

"Well what put you on the edge? Was it that dream?"

His sad gaze gave her the answer. Now she was really curious at what this 'dream' entailed that would push Alric so close to the edge that a simple insult would drive him to nearly kill the man. She was going to get the info out of him one way or another.

"Alric. What was this dream about, and don't you try and play it off like you usually do or else I'll beat you with my Bo again."

The Prince hesitated. Should he really tell her? What would she think of it? Lately he was starting to see her as more of a friend and he didn't know why. Sure she had been his first true friend who looked at him as an equal and not some high and mighty prince like most but he still didn't know exactly how to tell her about it. That kiss on the cheek that morning was out of the blue and he didn't even know why he did it!

Still he could not deny telling her for long. He never liked keeping things from her since she was the one person he trusted the most. Well that and that Bo was nothing to laugh about. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time when he was beat by it. Now THAT was NOT a good week.

"You really want to know what happened in the dream? Fine. What I saw was that everyone was dead save for you, me, Raiden and Shao Kahn. All around us all of our allies and friends lay dead along with our enemies. I can't even begin to describe how some of them perished."

"My god," said Karolina in shock. She expected bad but nothing like this.

"But the worst part was when I saw you die. You had been killed by an energy spear from Kahn and I held you as you died. I was so filled with hate and anger at what had happened that I wanted nothing more than to make him suffer for all he had taken from me. But before I could I had woken up."

Karolina quickly pulled him into a hug not knowing what to think. Now she understood why he went so ballistic when Lui Kang said he was no different than Kahn himself. Truly Kang had luck on his side in that moment.

"I'm sorry you saw that Alric but you know it was just a dream right?"

He broke from her embrace and stood up facing away from her. His body was tense as he clenched his hands hard enough to draw blood.

"That's the thing Karolina. What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a vision of what was to come if I fail. It was terrible enough seeing everyone die once and I don't think I could take it happening again. Especially you."

He said the last part quietly to himself but Karolina heard it clear as day. It made her heart flutter that he cared so much about her even if he didn't realize how she felt herself. He may be a tactical genius but he was still an oblivious man like most. Still it was a start.

Getting from her seat she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug which made him relax.

"It's alright Alric. You won't lose me. If what you saw truly was a vision then we'll make sure it won't come true."

And with those simple words Alric felt total calm overtake him. Maybe all he really needed was a little reassurance to make everything alright. It was funny how she had that effect on him. He turned around still in her embrace and returned it. Only when they were alone or with friends did they show such emotion. Usually Alric acted like the cold calculating Prince and Karolina as the loyal and silent assassin. Would people be surprised by how they really act.

"You know I really wonder how the others are doing right now," wondered Alric out loud.

"Don't know, don't care. They're big boys and girls and can take care of themselves," responded Karolina.

 _Palace Garden_

As Alric wondered what his warriors were doing Wolf was talking to Koterra and Hisen. Mute and Dimos had run off somewhere together. It didn't take sorcerer to figure out that the two had the hot's for each-other and if Alric didn't have a problem with it Wolf didn't either.

"Alright Ko did you get a link to Outworld?"

"Of course I did Wolf I wouldn't be the best sorcerer in the realm if I couldn't do it."

"Alright no need to get defensive. As soon as Alric gives the word we will go to Outworld. But Hisen I have to tell you NOT to engage Kahn. We all know how much you hate him for what he did to your family but to attack him now would be suicide."

Hisen didn't like this. He had actually planned to kill Kahn the moment he found the warlord in Outworld and here he was being told not to. He agreed to this of his own free will and the Prince's asking of him to join but that did not mean he was Alric's to command.

"You have no right to command me 'General' and neither does the prince. He asked me I did not ask him."

As soon as he finished saying that Wolf was in his face with a cold glare. Hisen was not afraid but he was worried. Wolf was renoned fighter and was not to be taken lightly.

"Yes he may have asked you. But it was not because of your shared hatred for Shao Kahn, but of your fighting skills. Alric isn't just fighting to enact retribution on Kahn for all he hasdone but rather he is doing this to protect all the realms at risk of Kahn's fury. Alric may trust you to put your hatred aside for the good of the realms but I am not so sure. So be warned that if you become a hindrance on this mission I will cut you loose. Literally."

To demonstrate this point he flashed a hand of cards that gleamed like the sharpest blades.

After making sure Hisen got the message he turned and walked away back to the throne room where the final few fights would be held before the finals began.

"Now come along and get ready for your fight Hisen. Since you and Karolina have yet to fight in the tournament you both will no doubt be next."

 _Shang Tsung's Throne room_

Now everyone was back in the throne room including a Alric and Karolina with Alric standing significantly closer to the assassin. Mute and Dimos had not yet returned but no one was worried and decided to let them have their alone time. Just then Shang Tsung entered being flanked by the Tarkatan Baraka and a new black clothed warrior with glowing green eyes.

"Welcome warriors to the semifinals of the tournament. So far only one Earthrealm warrior remains while Outwolrd still possesses two warriors not including myself and the current champion Goro. Also the Realm of Balance still possesses all of its warriors."

The last part was said with obvious disdain for the group though none of them cared. Some would call it pure luck that they had basically wiped the floor with everyone in the competition but that was far from the case. They were only as good as they were due to their experience.

Wolf had fought in two full fledged wars alongside Alric, Karolina, Dimos and Mute where they weren't just fighting in a one on one spar but they fought multiple opponents at once just to survive. Terra was a warrior long before she met Ko and Hisen had his fair share of challenges being a wandering warrior. Basically compared to everyone here they where by far the most experienced in combat.

"Now instead of the usual single combat it will be a three way match! Now step forward Baraka, Hisen and he newest of Shao Kahn's warriors, Ermac!"

"Bullshit," growled Wolf as everyone else was shocked by the proclamation.

"It's obvious this is a handicap match the old bastard just doesn't want to say it."

"There is nothing we can do Wolf. Have some faith in Hisen, he didn't earn his title as the 'Murderous Fist' for nothing after all."

Hisen for the most part was calm and in fact a little excited for this particular fight. As he calmly removed his cloak he focused more on Ermac than Baraka wondering just what this new addition to Shao Kahn's forces was capable of.

As soon as Shang Tsung called for the match to begin Hisen shot towards Baraka intending to take out the warrior as quickly as possible before focusing on the unknown individual.

He was stopped mid stride though by a green energy that surrounded him and lifted him up to face Ermac who appeared to be the source of the energy. Using this opportunity Baraka ran at the immobile warrior with his blades raised to strike.

Before the Tarkatan could get close though Hisen had gathered his energy and unleashed it in a controlled burst breaking Ermac's hold and freeing him. Baraka still charged at him only to be met with a fist to his face sending a couple of his teeth flying and cracking a few more. Then before he could recover Hisen delivered a punch to Baraka's leg shattering it in a single blow and crippling the Tarkatan for the moment. And then to finish him he delivered a knee to his face with enough force to send him high into the air and land on his back in an unconscious heap.

As he turned to face his last opponent he had to block a flying kick with his forearm.

"You cannot win mortal."

"We'll just see about that."

Nothing else was said as Hisen grabbed the leg that had tried to strike him and pulled the owner in for an elbow to the face. Ermac stumbled back from the blow but recovered quick enough to block a punch to his chest. The two then exchanged a few blows with Hisen blocking all of tErmac's strikes but with Ermace not being able to block most of them. To him Hisen's strikes just got stronger and more brutal and had surmised that he already had a few fractured ribs.

Hisen meanwhile had grown bored with the monotone style the fight had taken and decided to finish his opponent. So as Ermac made his next strike instead of blocking it Hisen dodged the punch and instead jumped to deliver a knee to Ermac's face showing an X-ray of his nose and the front of his skull cracking. As Ermac leaned forward in pain as wel as to clutch his face in pain Hisen Elbowed the chrome of his head causing even more fractures to appear via x-ray. He then finishes the combo with a double fisted blow to the chest and abdomen revealing another x-ray showing the shattering of Ermac's ribs, collarbone and the damaging his internal organs.

Shang was furious at the outcome and had hoped the match he had set up would have at least eliminated one of the Balance realms members. Yet again they had proven how strong they truly were and he was actually getting quite nervous of facing one of them in combat. Hopefully the next match would prove a better outcome.

"The winner is Hisen Usbeorn. Now the next match shall be Karolina and Sonya Blade!"

 **Well there's the next chapter guys. Now I just want to say that this story will extend all the way through Mortal Kombat X but some things will be changed so some of the same characters will still die. I plan on having one of the OC's die and be remade as a remnant like the other fighters so if anyone is willing to let that happen let me know so I don't accidently piss someone off.**

 **Other than that PM me your alternate costumes and review. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter is here guys! I like all of the alternate outfits so far and can't wait to put them to use. And for the two who volunteered their OC's to become revenants I assure you they will not die in a stupid fashion like some backstab or something else stupid like that. With that let's get on with the story!**

 _Shang Tsung's throne room_

After Shang Tsung announced the next match between Sonya and Karolina both combatants stepped forward. Raiden had whispered a few words to Sonya. Whatever he said to her made her glare at Karolina even harder than before which was quite a feat.

Karolina on the other hand was completely calm and stepped forward almost lazily while pulling out her Bo. She didn't feel the need to use her tonfa's at the moment.

Even after Shang announced for them to begin neither one moved for a good minute. They just stared at each other and everyone could see the gears in Sonya's head turning while Karolina waited for her to make a move. Apparently the special forces operative learned from the others mistake about just rushing a warrior from Alric's side. Maybe they aren't as dumb as they seemed.

Finally Sonya decided to make a move and fired a blast of purple electricity from her wrist device. Karolina easily deflected the blast with her Bo and continued to do so as Sonya shot more blasts while she rushed the assassin. As soon as she was in range Sonya leaped forward with a fist reared back ready to strike her opponent.

Unfortunately for her Karolina saw right through her strategy and leaned back to the point she was almost at a complete ninety degree angle letting Sonya fly right over her head to land behind her.

As soon as Sonya landed she ducked on instinct barely dodging Karolina's Bo but was unable to avoid the kick that connected to the side of her head that sent her skidding along the ground. She managed to roll back onto her feet in a defensive position.

Karolina came at her swinging her Bo staff gracefully as Sonya tried to avoid them all. To most it looked as if Sonya was holding her own but the Balance realm warriors knew better. Karolina wasn't even trying and was in fact just playing with the special forces operative.

This little game of 'tag' went on for a few more minutes in which Sonya managed to hit Karolina with a taser blast once or twice. Still she ended up far worse then the assassin who then leaped back to gain some distance while also putting away her Bo and drawing her tonfa's.

"Sorry blondie but I've grown bored with this fight. I'll try to make this quick."

Before Sonya could respond Karolina rushed her with a burst of speed. In an instant she was in front of the soldier and delivered a flurry of slashed with her laser tonfa's showing an X-ray of Sonya's ribs breaking and her lungs being burned. While she was dazed Karolina pulled out her Bo once more and hit Sonya with a golf swing that brought forth another x-ray revealing her shattered jaw and sent her flying into he air. The assassin jumped into the air with the airborne soldier to deliver an axe kick to her skull showing another x-ray of Sonya's skull breaking and sent her hurling to earth where she layed unconscious.

Karolina didn't spare her a second glance as she walked to stand by Alric's side.

Earthrealm was officially out of the tournament but the Realm of Balance had yet to lose even a single warrior. And Outworld only had two warriors left to fight on its behalf. Things were not looking good for Shang Tsung since he knew the price should he fail his emperor. He only prayed Shao Kahn would hear the plan he had come up with a few years ago just in case something like this happened.

Still the conclusion to the tournament was near and Shang knew he could not prolong it.

"Now warriors of Balance, who among you will face the current champion Goro and after that myself?"

Alric stepped forward as Shang Tsung had figured he would but before he could say anything Alric spoke.

"Actually Shang I have a better idea. We both want this to be over quickly so I propose a change to the match. Myself and one of my warriors, of my choice, will take on both you and Goro at the same time in a two-on-two match. If me and my ally win that's that, but if you win all of my remaining warriors will stand down and admit defeat leaving Outworld the winner of this tournament."

Everyone was surprised by this proclamation. The prince had a sure ticket to victory with just his numbers alone yet here he was willing to throw it all away just to end the tournament quicker? Truly the man was either mad or he was just that confident him and whoever he chooses could handle both the sorcerer and the reigning champion. Still Shang saw this as an opportunity and he would seize it.

"AGREED! Now choose your warrior."

The prince looked back at the assembled warriors and thought carefully on who he should choose. He wanted to fight Shang himself so his partner would be fighting Goro most of the time. The shokan from what he knew mainly relied on his strength and grappling his opponent with his extra arms to give him victory. Most would choose the 'fight fire with fire' method and choose their physically strongest warrior, which in his case would be Koterra.

But Alric was more along the line of 'fight fire with water'. So instead he would choose someone who was both fast and could attack from a distance while also possessing the needed strength to hurt the behemoth. And he knew who the man for the job was.

"Wolf, front and center."

The general didn't hesitate to go and stand by his prince as he waited for Shang Tsung to summon Goro which he did as soon as Alric had called him out.

Goro certainly was intimidating with his daunting height and rippling muscles but the warriors of the Realm of Balance had seen far worse and didn't bat an eye at the shokan's appearance.

As the two teams got into their respected fighting stances Alric and Wolf were smiling on the inside. So far this tournament had been a real bore but hopefully by facing the two strongest Outworlder's here they may get some kind of challenge. If not well at least they accomplished their goal in winning the tournament.

Goro made the first move as he charged Wolf who leaped to the side to draw the giant away and give Alric some room to fight Shang. Said sorcerer immediately shifted his form to take on the appearance of Dimos already in his exoskeleton. Shang ran toward Alric as he just stood their unimpressed at the Outworlder's tricks.

Once Shang was in range he threw a right hook that Alric caught in his left hand and even as he tried to pull away Shang found out Alric's grip was like a steel clamp.

"That is a pretty weak trick Shang. You may have their looks and their abilities but you have none of their skills. Hell even if you have their abilities they are severely weakened. Take your current form for example. Dimos exoskeleton is hard enough to punch straight through an iron wall, yet I can easily do this and break it."

As he said this the prince's grip tightened on Shang's hand to the point the exoskeleton and hand broke from the force making Shang Tsung revert his normal aged form and cry out in pain. Only then did Alric let the man go to cradle injured limb. He took this little moment to look over and see how Wolf was doing.

The military general was dominating his fight with his much larger opponent. Everytime Goro would try to grab him he would just away and unleash a hail of his cards cutting Goro deeply and forcing him to try and block the cards that went for his face. As did this Wolf charged in to deliver a series of punches and kicks aimed a precise point that would damage Goro in the long run.

After giving a final kick that sent Goro skidding to beside Shang's side. Wolf then used his fake step to appear beside Alric as the two observed their opponents.

"You know this isn't nearly as much fun as I thought it would be," said Alric.

"I know what you mean prince. I say we put them out of their misery."

Not another word was said between the two as they got ready to end the fight and win the tournament all together.

They waited until their two opponents stood up straight side by side before rushing them in a synchronized burst of speed. They stopped just in front of the Outworld duo and delivered two flip kicks to the chins in perfect unison which showed a dual x-ray of both of their jaws breaking and having them sent skyward.

While the two were still in the air Alric and Wolf delivered a barrage of throwing knives and playing cards cutting deep into the two's flesh and creating deep gashes. All at once the barrage stopped and Wolf crouched down as if preparing to jump while Alric had teleported to ceiling in almost the exact same stance as Wolf below.

Goro and Shang had at that time were slowing down in their ascent and it looked as though Alroc and Wolf were waiting for something to happen.

Then as if some signal was given Alric and Wolf leaped from their respective positions towards the now stopped duo that were lying as if they were suspended in mid air with their backs to Alric and facing Wolf. At that moment the two Balance realm warriors twisted in mid air so that they were heading feat first at their opponents.

Time seemed to slow for a moment just before the two opposing teams made contact. Then all at once time accelerated as Alric impacted on the duo's back's while Wolf drilled into their chests. An x-ray then appeared showing Shang and Goro's back respectively as they shattered along with their rib cage's collapsing in forcing them to vomit up blood, bone fragments and even a few broken teeth pieces.

Wolf looked into Alric's eyes as the prince stared back and they nodded to the other. Alric grabbed Shang Tsung from behind as Wolf grabbed Goro from the front. Both of them flipped so the they were descending towards the ground head first and they held that course until at the last minute the Balance realm duo let go of their respective 'hostages' and flipped so that they were standing on top of the feet of their still falling foes. They then leaped off propelling them away from the impact while at the same time increasing the falling duo's speed therefore increasing the damage they would receive.

As Alric and Wolf landed safely on the ground none the worse for wear Goro and Shang Tsung impacted head first in a brutal display revealing a last x-ray of both of their skulls being shattered until it was barely above being a blob of flesh and bone. If that wasn't enough the force also sent their heads _into_ the ground while their body from the shoulder up remained upright above the surface.

In what could be considered a mocking manor Wolf and Alric then held out their right hands with the thumb out and pointing to the side, before turning downwards just half a second before Goro's and Shang's body succumbed to gravity and they both fell forward landing front first on the ground while at the same time dislodging their heads though with how mangled they were it would have probably been better for them if they stayed in the ground.

Everyone, even the other Balance Realm members were shocked at the display of near perfect synchronization that took down two powerful opponents in one fell swoop. It was surely something that had never been seen before in the tournament. X-ray specials were unique to each warrior but to perform a _dual x-ray_? That was just unheard of yet here it had just happened!

Alric ignored all of the looks being given though as he stepped into the middle of the throne room and rose his hands into the air.

"Hear me Elder Gods! I, Prince Alric of the Realm of Balance announce my realms victory in Mortal Kombat and therefore claim Earthrealm as part of my domain! So I say it, so shall it be!"

A loud rumble of thunder was the only signal that the Elder Gods had heard and accepted Alric declaration. Earthrealm was now in possession of the Realm of Balance. Turning towards the group of assembled Earthrealm warriors, that now included a recently healed Sonya Blade, he offered a grin.

"Well _Lord_ Raiden shall we go and celebrate my realms victory in my new territory?"

 **Well guys there is the next chapter! Took a little longer than expected due to me getting ready for college but that's what happens. Also if you have any idea's for new 'Dual X-rays' as I am calling them just pm me them along with the characters used for it. Other than that review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Nothing else to say s just enjoy.**

 _Shao Kahn's throne room, Outworld_

The emperor of Outworld was NOT in a good mood. He had just learned of his warriors defeat at the Mortal Kombat tournament and was angered by the fact he must wait for the next tournament to even begin to attempt the takeover of Earthrealm once more. The one he blamed for this failure was Shang Tsung himself who was kneeling before him as he sat in his throne. He didn't car if another realm had involved itself in the tournament. That was no excuse!

"Shang Tsung you disappoint me. I sent you with a simple mission, win the Mortal Kombat tournament so that I may conquer Earthrealm. Yet here you kneel before me in absolute failure. Now due to the rules set by the Elder Gods I must wait for another chance to conquer that cursed realm. For this you will pay... WITH YOUR LIFE! KILL HIM!"

In an instant Shang was held back by Baraka and Reptile as Kitana drew her fans towards the old man's neck ready to take his head clean off.

"Wait my Lord what if the rules were changed!?"

Kahn stopped the execution with a wave of his hand with Kitana standing down but Baraka and Reptile still held him. The warlord was interested to hear what the old sorcerer had concocted that could possibly spare him the emperors wrath. Looking at Shang he waited for him to continue.

"Well my emperor the plan I propose will almost assure that Earthrealm falls to you. Yet if even that fails I have a contingency plan."

"Enough stalling Shang Tsung! Speak your proposal before I rip out your throat!"

Though Shao Kahn couldn't see it Shang was smirking on the inside. He was so thankful he had thought up that plan so long ago as it may yet prove to be the only thing able to save his life.

 _Shaolin Temple, Earthrealm_

Currently the warriors of the Realm of Balance were having a celebration of Shao Kahn's defeat. They were dong so in the Realm of Balance traditional fashion... drinking, and lots of it.

Ko had already passed out due to being a light weight after only four ale's. Terra had already had about nine yet barely looked to be feeling it. Truly she was a woman who could hold her liquor though her size may contribute to this.

Dimos was just starting to get buzzed as Mute sat in his lap swaying from side to side in a drunken stupor. It had been announced soon after the tournament that they were now together though it came as no real surprise to anyone considering their interactions at the tournament. They seemed to hit it off pretty well and even though Mute was unable to physically speak Dimos could have full conversations with her where neither of them said a single word aloud. Truly they must have been made for each other.

Hisen and Wolf were both hanging off of each-other drinking and singing merrily without a care in the world. It was pretty funny seeing the usually cold and emotionless warriors showing such jolly behavior. Truly it was a memorable moment for Alric at seeing such a happy sight. All of them had earned this little reprieve for all of the fighting they had done and will continue to do in the future.

Speaking of Alric the young prince was having a drinking contest with the man Bo Rai cho who had trained Lui Kang. Karolina was right by his side lightly drinking some wine as she preferred not to make a drunken fool of herself like the others. The drinking contest lasted another good forty minutes before the old warrior finally passed out with Alric still awake yet unbelievably drunk. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten alcohol poisoning.

"I sh'win," slurred Alric in victory as he tried to stand only to nearly fall on his face if not for Karolina.

"Come along Prince. Can't have you making a fool of yourself just yet."

"Aaaah yur jus' jealous ya have a we'ak liver."

"Your insufferable."

"Yur sexy."

Karolina was taken off guard by that remark but continued toward Alric's room at the temple to get him some rest and hopefully sober up. The others she didn't really care about at the moment. Alric had been drunk like this only a couple of times before and whenever it had happened something always ended up broken. Last time he had somehow managed to destroy the statue of his grandfather with nothing but a plastic wand he had mysteriously acquired. None, not even the prince himself, could explain how it had happened but had all agreed to let the matter go.

In no time at all they had made it to Alric's room where she promptly laid him down in his bed but just as she was about to walk away to check on the others she was grabbed by the prince and dragged into the bed with him with her head resting upon his chest. She struggled to get free but he had too strong a grip and when she tried asking him to release her she found out he was already asleep.

So instead of complaining about her current position she instead snuggle deeper into Alric's unnatural warmth and drifted off to sleep as well. Neither of the two noticed as a silver glow traveled from Alric's right shoulder to Karolina's sleeping form and was absorbed into her making her whole body temporarily glow before disappearing.

 _The next morning_

The morning after the party Karolina awoke expecting to see a still sleeping Alric but instead was greeted to an empty bed. She sat up quickly and took notice that her weapons were not on her anymore and started to get nervous that someone may have stolen them. But a quick glance to the bedside table eliminated that worry as she saw her collapsed Bo and laser tonfa's laying right next to the prince's trench knives.

She had always wondered about the knives that her best friend and crush had used as they seemed a little unnatural to her. Yet whenever she asked to see them he would deny her and instantly change the subject. But with their owner nowhere in sight she figured she could finally ease here curiosity.

Reaching out she gently touched one of the knives only to let out a yelp of pain as her and was burned upon contact. Her shout of pain had alerted the rooms other resident who was at the time taking a shower. Alric upon hearing Karolina's shout ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Karolina are you alright!?"

Karolina upon seeing Alric in nothing but a towel around his waist completely forgot about her pain and instead stared at the barely clothed prince. Said prince, being oblivious to the effect he was having on the assassin, strode forward trying to see what had caused her to shout. Yet before he could ask her she had come to her senses in the most violent way and lashed out with a kick to his chin with enough force to make him leave the ground and land on his back. This only lead to Karolina seeing more of the prince than before.

"Ow Karolina what the hell was that for!?"

She ignored his question however and instead grabbed her weapons and ran from the room leaving a very confused and worried Alric behind.

 _That night_

After the events of that morning Alric had spent the entire day trying to talk to Karolina and find out what had caused her to react the way she had but every time he got close to her she disappeared.

Hell he had even tried asking the others if they knew what was going on with his best friend/assassin but all he could get out of them were irritated looks and things such as, 'oblivious fool,' or, 'if you haven't figured it out yet I ain't telling you.'

He didn't know what the hell their problem was but it was starting to irritate him. What was he missing!? Was it about Karolina? Did he do something wrong? How could he fix it if he couldn't even talk to her!?

All of these thoughts ran through the young prince's mind as he ate with some of the monks in the courtyard. The tower nearest them held the warriors of his realm and Earth's but he didn't feel like being around them at the moment and he figured they felt the same. He was only broken from these thoughts when a huge green portal had appeared and released hundreds of Tarkatan's that charged forward to attack the monks.

Jumping into action Alric drew his trench knives and leapt into the oncoming hoards as he began cutting them down. Seconds later he as joined by Sonya Blade and her commanding officer Jax in taking down the soldiers of Outworld. Yet no matter how many they took down more just kept coming.

Alric was just about to call Wolf and have him summon the troops for some reinforcements when he saw Sonya get knocked out and being taken away. He was just about to go after her when he was suddenly encased in a green energy and steadily found himself losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was Quan Chi's smirking visage but next to him he saw the faint image of someone he thought to never see again.

"Shinnok," was the last thing the young prince said before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Karolina and the other warriors had been fighting their way to the prince while also trying to protect the retreating monks. They had already seen Sonya be carried off but the shocker to them came when they saw Alric unconscious and being carried of by two Tarkatan's towards the portal. Upon seeing this they fought even harder to try to reach him but by the time they reached the portal it had closed.

Everyone was shocked at what had just occurred. They had just lost their leader and to their most hated enemies no less!

Ko was slightly crying while Terra whimpered in sadness. Hisen had his head down in shame of failing to rescue Alric. Wolf had his back turned and was a bit away from the group looking as emotionless as ever but his fists were clenched so hard he drew blood. Dimos was on his knees refusing to believe what had just happened but knowing it was true. He was being hugged by a silently crying Mute as she to refused to acknowledge the abduction of Alric but knew in her heart it had happened and they couldn't save him.

Karolina though was in her own little world as she continued to stare at the spot the portal once was with her eyes wide in shock. Tears silently fell down her face as what had just happened sank in. Soon enough she let loose a loud cry that displayed all of her emotions in one fell swoop, sadness, despair, guilt and finally unparalleled anger.

Shao Kahn had done this! She would make him pay for taking Alric! She would go to Outworld and tear that tyrants realm apart brick by brick with her bear hands until she found the prince. She may have failed this time but she will not fail again. Of that she swore.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys! A little humor and a certain twist to things huh? Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey another chapter is here for you guys! I like how everyone seems to enjoy the little twists I've thrown in so far and be assured more will appear. Now lets get on with the story!**

 _Shao Kahn dungeons_

It had been a few hours since Alric and Sonya had been taken by Shao Kahn's forces and now here they were in the dungeons beneath the emperors palace. Sonya was sitting inside a cell that was enhanced to make sure her gadget's couldn't get her out of it. Alric on the other hand was chained up by his arms and hanging about a foot off of the ground.

The Prince was being interrogated by Kahn's head jailor Sheeva the Shokan and it wasn't going well for either of them. Sheeva had tried every means of torture save having his soul sucked out but the prince wouldn't even mutter a sound in favor of glaring at the woman. Though Alric was in pain from the beating he was taking he would not give one of Kahn's lackey's the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"Enough Sheeva."

Immediately the Shokan female ceased her interrogation and kneeled to who had come into the chambers. The emperor of Outworld himself had arrived. He was accompanied by a much younger looking Shang Tsung, Kitana, Jade and Ermac. If at all possible the prince's eyes narrowed even further and pulsed with a his trademark silver energy.

"What has he told you so far Sheeva."

"Nothing yet my emperor. He has proven himself most resilient to any interrogation methods I know of. Personally I don't think any method will get him to divulge his secrets."

"What's the matter Kahn? Don't have the balls to do the work yourself? I can see why you had to poison Onaga since you are nothing but a sniveling coward!"

This got Alric a fist to the face by Sheeva. It didn't stop their as Kitana stepped forward and made a few deep cuts to his torso. Still the prince acted as if he felt nothing. Shao Kahn however just laughed at him thinking that the man was all bark and no bite.

"You are quite spirited Prince. Still you took away my chance to conquer Earthrealm and you have now made me an enemy. An enemy you will soon fear and submit to."

Now most would feel a little intimidated by the way Kahn had said that but Alric wasn't. Instead he laughed! He laughed right in Shao Kahn's face as if he had heard the greatest joke of his life! Truly the prince did find this entire thing hilarious, did they honestly expect him to be afraid of some overgrown assclown?

"Sorry bone head but I've been your enemy far before you even knew of my existence. And let me tell you that by the time all is said and done YOU will be the one begging ME for mercy right before I take your head for a trophy. And if you think that's bad just wait until you see my friends cause what I would do to you will seem tame by comparison."

Kahn cast a final glare at the young prince before stalking off with his warriors in tow. Sheeva soon continued with torturing Alric as Sonya could only sit their and watch. Yet still Alric's smile never left his face.

 _Shaolin Temple_

All of the warriors of The Realm of Balance were currently getting ready to travel to Outworld to participate in the new tournament that was supposed to end the threat of Outworld for good. The Earthrealm warriors were getting ready as well though they made sure to stay far away from the others and for good reason.

Johnny Cage had tried to comfort Karolina after she lost Alric but was nearly killed by her as soon as he said the first word. The other weren't much better and threatened death upon any who spoke to them of what just happened. They didn't want or need their sympathy.

While going to their individual rooms to prepare themselves for the upcoming tournament they had fund gifts in their room from Alric himself. The notes with them said that they were gifts for winning the tournament and for following him. None of them hesitated in tearing open the packages and taking in their new gifts which happened to be new attire straight from the Balance Realms greatest tailor/armor smith. Needless to say they were works of art.

Karolina though visited Alric's room to find a simple box containing his new attire as well. She decided to bring it with so as to give it to Alric once they saved him. No if's, she _would_ save him or die trying. She hadn't even told him how she felt about him yet and already felt awful about not telling him before he was kidnapped. A mistake she would be sure to correct.

Walking into the courtyard where the Earthrealm warriors were located said warriors stared in awe at the new attire being sported by their assumed allies.

Ko and Terra both wore brown rags that looked finely weaved with shining bronze plates on their shoulders, hands and feet.

Hisen was seen next in an outfit similar to his old one but it as easily seen t be different from his previous attire. He wore black shoes with midnight blue pants embroidered with white and gold wave like patterns on his thighs and ankles. On his arms were black finger-less fighting gloves that had gold lines on the back of the gloves which reached all the way to his elbows. His torso was fitted with a midnight blue sleeveless shirt under a white shot sleeved jacket that had blue trimming at the end of the sleeves. The final piece of his new outfit was a white headband with a gold plate on it. Said gold plate was adorned with his family crest which consisted of an ascending phoenix with a star above it.

In his signature teleportation Dimos and Mute appeared also dressed in new attire. Dimos wore a sleeveless black coat that exposed his bear chest with matching pants that went just below his knees. He wore no footwear and had a gray colored cloak with a blood red inside.

Mute's outfit had a more modern look yet with some of her original features. First her mask was now red with a large demonic grin design. She still had the bandage wraps around her chest yet over I she wore a sleeveless denim jacket with a pair of black leather shorts. Bandages were wrapped around her hands in place of gloves andshe now wore a pair of maroon colored boots.

Wolf then made his appearance with his trademark emotionless mask still in place but his eyes burned with an intense anger not usually seen even in the most ferocious of beasts. For this attire he had forgone his beret but still kept his belt for his cards only it was colored red. A black down vest adorned his torso and was opened to reveal his bear chest while his bottoms were a pair of black and red camo cargo pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots. Finally on his arms he wore red fingerless gloves.

The final member to appear was Karolina completely ignoring the others to stand in the spot where the portal would open to take them to Outworld. The first thing she had changed was her hair was now down in messy wave and her mask was gone. Mascara and eyeliner was expertly applied accentuating her beauty even more than before. Her outfit had now become a black jumpsuit that ended at the middle of her thighs. It had a single shoulder strap and a sweetheart neckline with cutouts around her hips and red lines going down it. Her footwear consisted of a par of knee high black lace less boots with a red top piece. Her final adornment was a blood red cape that went all the way to the floor and started at the top of her bust. This outfit also served to partially obscure her scar while at the same time displaying her Aztec sun mark.

Johnny Cage was nearly drooling at the sight of her as all of the males from Earthrealm could only stare in shock. She practically looked like royalty with her new look. Before the portal opened though Scorpion appeared before Karolina and gave a respectful bow.

"Did you find out where they are keeping Alric," asked Karolina to the Netherrealm warrior.

"Yes I have. Apparently him and Sonya Blade were taken to the dungeons beneath Shao Kahn's palace. Yet Alric was soon moved after being tortured to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. I think the old sorcerer plans to experiment on him."

Karolina froze at this. Being tortured by the emperors' goons was one thing but being _experimented_ on by that butcher was something else entirely different. She had to save him before that happened! She immediately turned to the other warriors.

"Alight as soon as we arrive I want Wolf, Dimos and Scorpion to come with me to free Alric and Sonya respectively while the rest of you will fight in the tournament until we return."

"And who put you in charge," demanded Lui Kang.

Faster than anyone could see Karolina had appeared in front of the Shaolin warrior with both of her laser tonfa's posed to take off his head. Though her yes glowed with the same silver energy that Alric produced startling everyone though Karolina seemed to either not notice or not care.

"I do not care for you Lui Kang and have no problem with ending your life here and now. The only reason you are still breathing is due to Prince Alric's mercy. Why he spared you I do not know or care but you will either help save him or I will kill you myself, are we clear?"

Lui Kang nodded his head quickly and Karolina backed away while sheathing her weapons. She nodded towards Koterra who nodded in return and began to chant as her hands glowed with her magic. A few seconds later a purple portal opened. Karolina stepped forward being flanked by Wolf and Scorpion. Dimos stopped just long enough to give Mute a parting kiss before joining the other three.

As soon as she was sure they were ready Karolina stepped into the portal quickly followed by the other three. They exited the portal and saw that they were in a massive desert. In the distance they could see the emperors palace and even closer was a disturbing looking forest. Turning to Scorpion Karolina gave him a brief nod which he returned before he started to walk towards the forest with the others following close behind.

As they walked Karolina promised herself that she would tell Alric how she felt once she had saved him. She had hesitated in doing so for too long and could wait no longer. And weather he accepted her or not at least she could then die without any regret's. She only prayed he felt the same.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys! Sorry for the late update but I am starting my semester at college so the only days I'll be able to write chapters will be on Tuesday's, Thursday's and on the weekends. Still review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys back with another chapter for ya. So to recap this story will go through the storyline of MKX and I guarantee you I WILL make a better ending than the game had and I understand how the ending may have pissed most people off. Though I hope it leads to another game in the future.**

 _Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits_

In Shang Tsung's Flesh Pit's Alric was strapped down to a metal table stained with the dried blood of past experiments. Around the prince were various tubes filled with a green liquid and many of what looked like deformed bodies. The closest one to Alric though held what he could only guess as the only successful subject.

She had her eyes closed and was completely naked displaying her generous figure. To him she looked a lot like Princess Kitana save for one thing, her mouth. She had a full pair of lips yet next to them on either side were a set of Tarkatan teeth. (MKX appearance. Honestly she looks better that way.)

"Well, well young prince you've found yourself in quite the predicament."

The newly restored sorcerer himself then stepped from behind one of the tubes with a shit-eating grin on his face making the prince angry. If only he was free he would tear the bastard limb from limb!

"I'm not surprised to see you here Shang. After all only a coward like you would strike a man unable to defend himself."

"Oh prince I'm not going to strike you. You see I'm in need of a new subject for a particular 'project' the emperor wants done. And you would be the perfect one for such a job."

"Oh and what would this 'project' be?"

Instead of answering him Shang walked over to the stand next to Alric where a small box sat. Opening the box he pulled out a small vile filled with blood and was examining it.

"Just a little blood testing."

Alric knew then and there just what the sorcerer was getting at. He was going to mix his blood with various others. If even one was found to be incompatible with him it would mean his death in probably a very painful way.

Shang then picked up a syringe and filled it with blood from the vile he just picked up. The prince just hardened his features and prepared for the worst.

 _With the rescue party_

Karolina cut through another Tarkatan warrior with her tonfa's before blocking a strike from one that had tried to come from behind her.

The group had just exited the forest when they were attacked by a contingent of Tarkatan guards. Scorpion, Wolf and Dimos had taken the sides as Karolina charged straight into the middle of the group slaughtering any who got in her way.

The guards never stood a chance.

In only five minutes the entire contingent of guards had been reduced to a bunch of bloody sacks of flesh with Karolina standing right in the middle with not a single drop on her.

The others could only stare in awe at the sheer brutality she had displayed and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of fear.

She didn't speak a single word as she continued towards where Alric was being held with the others falling in behind her.

Karolina didn't care for anything else except to save Alric. That was all her mind was focused on and she would kill anyone to see that her goal was accomplished. She also had a feeling that Alric was in extreme pain but didn't know how that was possible nor did she really care.

It took almost an our before they finally arrived at their destination just in time to hear a roar of pain. The female assassin knew instantly who had given that cry and ran towards the sound wit the others following close behind.

Ahead of her were two wooden doors baring entrance to the room beyond where the cries were coming from.

This didn't deer Karolina though as she ran straight at the doors. She faintly noticed as a silver aura similar to Alric enveloped her form before concentrating into her legs. Getting an idea she leaped towards the door to deliver a devastating kick.

The doors were thrown off of their hinges and went flying into the room shattering two of the many tubes in the room along with surprising a certain sorcerer standing over a certain prince who was breathing heavily.

"Get away from him!"

Behind her a black hole appeared with a red rim. She quickly stepped in only to reappear instantly from a similar hole behind the surprised sorcerer.

A kick to the head sent him flying into the tube that held the lone 'successful' subject. The women fell to the floor still unconscious and coughing up some of the fluids that still remained in her lungs.

Taking the moment Karolina looked at Alric and was both angered and shocked at what she saw. Alric's eyes had now become red with yellow slit irises. His skin had also taken on a scaly texture though it was only noticeable if you looked closely. Still it was obvious Shang Tsung had been experimenting on him.

Wolf, Dimos and Scorpion were next to her in an instant and were already freeing him of his binds.

"Well I guess he wasn't lying when he said you would be coming for him."

Turning towards the voice they saw Shang coming towards them drenched from head to toe. Still he had that same grin on his face. This only served to infuriate Karolina as the silver aura once again surrounded her form.

"For all the pain you have caused the man I love I will unleash that pain upon you tenfold!"

So caught up in her rage she didn't notice what exactly she had said. Alric heard this though and to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"I-I had no idea she felt that way," said the prince as the three ho had freed him just gave him deadpan stares. Even Scorpion!

"Really? She's basically attached to your hip twenty four seven and you didn't notice? Man you really are an oblivious man Alric," said Wolf while shaking his head in disbelief.

A battle cry from Karolina broke them from their conversation though as they turned to see Karolina completely _destroying_ Shang Tsung.

He already sported multiple cuts and by e way his left arm was hanging it was obviously broken. Desperation and fear were clearly see in the mans eyes as he tried to defend himself. It was a hopeless effort as she delivered one more gut kick sending Shang flying back ten feet.

As Shang Tsung struggled to his feet Karolina was fixing to finish the man who d hurt Alric.

"I hope your ready sorcerer. Now I will end you!"

She quickly ran at Shang before performing a series of butterfly kicks sending him into the air. Drawing her tonfa's she cut Shang down the middle save for his head. As the two halves of the sorcerer fill to the ground his head still spun in the air only to come down a few moments later. In that time Karolina had drawn her Bo and planted it into the ground just in time to have Shang's head impale itself on it.

Everyone stared at her hock and were thinking different things.

 _'That would work great for psychological warfare,'_ thought Wolf.

 _'I was weary of her before but now I'm just plain terrified,'_ Dimos thought with a small shiver.

 _'That just made me fear death. And I'm already dead,'_ thought Scorpion.

Alric's thoughts were completely different though. He also aid them out loud by accident.

"Holy fuck I think I'm in love."

Karolina heard this and gained a deep blush on her cheeks. Seeing what was about to happen the others left the room to stand guard outside or to see if the now dead sorcerer had anything else worth looking into.

As the female assassin stood in front of Alric neither said a word and stood in awkward silence for a good few minutes before Alric decided to break it.

"So Karolina. How long have you had these feelings for me?"

"Um... a few years."

"How many is a few."

She stood there fidgeting nervously for a few seconds before exploding in a flurry of emotion. She had held it in for so long and now that the time had come she could no longer hold back the flood of emotions that had accumulated over the years.

"OH WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER!? I ALREADY ADMITTED HOW I FEEL ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!? FOR YEARS I'VE TRIED TO GET YOU TO NOTICE HOW I FELT AND YET IT TOOK ME HAVING TO YELL IT OUT FOR YOU TO FINALLY GET IT! HOW CAN ONE MAN BE SO IGNORANT!?"

As she finished her tirade she turned away holding back the tears that had threatened to spill through shear force of will. Behind her Alric was standing in stunned silence.

Looking back through his memories only now did he realize she was right. All of this time they had been together and he had never noticed her subtle cues and hints. Now he truly felt like a fool and the fact that she had held this in for so long only made his guilt grow. He had to fix this and could only think of one way.

Stepping up behind her he suddenly wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her into him. This surprised Karolina and she tried to weakly pull away only to give up and lean into him. After she had stopped her momentary struggling he leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Karolina. I'm sorry for being an ignorant fool for not noticing how you felt. But please I want you to know that I feel the same."

She didn't want to believe him and made it known.

"Yeah right. You only say that now so as to not hurt me. Very cliché prince."

Then Alric did something she did not expect and turned her around so that she was staring at him in the eys which had now returned to their normal color. In his stare she saw pure determination and truth as he spoke his next words with hardened resolve.

"Karolina I would never do that to you and you know it. You were my first true friend. One who I could always go to without worry of my status. The only woman who is able to match me in combat and isn't afraid to talk back when needed. As far as I'm concerned you are the only woman for me."

There was no denying his words. Karolina didn't know what to do in that moment. She honestly didn't expect it to go like this. So following her gut she leaped up and slammed her lips against Alric's. In that kiss she poured all of he emotions. The prince was surprised by the intensity but quickly returned it with just as much force.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that nor did they care. Eventually though they had to pull back for air. Yet their faces stayed mere inches from each-other breathing heavily.

"I love you Karolina."

"I love you two Alric."

Unknown to the two of them Wolf was leaning against a pillar not to far away with a small smile on his face. He had always been rooting for the two to get together and now it looks as if his wish is finally coming true.

"About time you two. Can't wait to tell the others the good news. With those two running things the future of the realms is looking pretty good."

 **Well there's the next chapter guys! Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! So just to recap I am now in college full-time so most of my updates will be coming during the weekend but if I find the time I will try and get it during the week but don't hold your breath.**

 **Now lets get on with the story!**

 _Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits_

After the death of Shang Tsung along with Alric and Karolina's confessions everything seemed to be going alright. That was until they heard a groan and turned to see the subject that was kept in a tube begin to wake.

"Ugh, what happened to Mileena?"

Alric noted the childish tone to her voice and that despite her mature 'stature' she may be a child in mind. So being as cautious as possible he broke away from Karolina's grasp and walked slowly towards the disoriented girl now known as Mileena.

She took notice of him almost instantly but only gave him a curious look as he approached. Eventually Alric was standing right next to her and kneeled down so they were at eye level.

Both parties just sat their observing each-other. Looking into Mileena's eyes he saw and innocence purer than anything he had ever seen before, but along with that he also saw a primal fury waiting to be unleashed upon anyone who dare cross her. A virtual yin and yang.

Mileena was also looking into Alric's eyes and was entranced by what she saw. In his eyes she saw a determination and unbreakable will. Along with that was an inner power that she was sure could only belong to a god. Her more child like mind was telling her this man could be trusted and was someone to look up to while her more primal side was screaming at her to submit to him and obey his every command without question.

"Who are you," she asked still displaying her childlike innocence.

"My name is Alric. Prince of the Realm of Balance. Now who might you be?"

"I am Mileena, daughter of Shao Kahn."

Alric took in this info and had come up with many different reasons on why Shao Kahn would have had Mileena created. The most prominent one being that he viewed Kitana as a failure and wanted what he would claim as the 'perfect daughter.'

Karolina was watching this little exchange with a small frown. She had just finally gotten the idiot to acknowledge her feelings and have them returned only to be forgotten once Mileena woke up. Although it may seem unnatural to most given the short time into their new relationship she already didn't like any other woman being around him. Even if she did appear to have the mind of a child!

All thoughts were broken though once Wolf walked in being flanked by Scorpion and Dimos.

"We have company," spoke Wolf.

"Who? More guards," asked Karolina.

"No its Princess Kitana and her bodyguard Jade. They should be arriving here in the next few moments."

Just as Wolf said the two assassins arrived but were surprised to see some of the warriors from the Realm of Balance already here. Taking a look around the duo saw Alric was now free and Shang Tsung's head on a pole. But what really drew their attention was Mileena was still sitting on the ground next to a still kneeling Alric.

Before Kitana could demand what had happened here Alric spoke up.

"Pleasure seeing you again Princess."

"What do you mean again," asked Karolina wondering at what time he may have seen her after the tournament.

"Oh she came in with her father while I was still chained up in the dungeon underneath Shao Kahns palace."

Karolina looked ready to murder the Edenian royalty but was stopped by a look from Alric. He motioned Karolina over and she complied kneeling right next to him in front of the confused Mileena.

"Karolina I want you to look after Mileena here for a bit while I have a chat with the princess. And if at all possible please get her some clothes."

After getting a nod from her Alric stood up and walked over to the two Edenians to stand before them who tensed slightly at his approach knowing just what he could do to them if given the right reason.

"Kitana I would like to have a word with you away from the others if you don't mind."

"And what about Jade? Why can't she come with?"

"Because this doesn't concern her. Besides I think my General Wolf would like to have a chat with her and by the way she's been looking at him I think she wants the same thing."

At that Jade blushed and even though her mask hid most of her face Alric could still tell through her eyes. Also he saw Wolf smirking out of his peripherals and knew that he had taken an interest in the green clad assassin as well.

Kitana agreed to his suggestion and they walked far enough away from the group to still be in sight yet not be heard. As they did this Karolina was talking to Mileena and seemed to be getting along with her. Dimos and Scorpion had left to stand guard once more in case anyone else had an idea to come down to Shang's Flesh Pits. Wolf and Jade seemed to be hitting it off well and it was already plainly obvious that Jade had gained a crush on the military General.

"So Kitana what do you think of your new sister Mileena?"

"That _thing_ is not my sister. If anything she is an abomination that should be put down."

Now that pissed Alric off. Mileena may not have been born through traditional means but she still shared the same blood as Kitana. Also who was she to say Mileena doesn't deserve to live?

"Now you listen here _princess_ , that girl has done you no wrong and whether you like it or not you both share the same blood no matter how miniscule it may be. Don't blame her for the sin's of Shao Kahn. Get to know her and you will see she is not the monster you believe her to be."

At first Kitana had become frightened at his change in tone but quickly began to see his reasoning. Taking in what he had said she now could see how foolish she had been. Mileena was an innocent bystander in this whole thing and even if she didn't want to admit it, she was her sister to a degree.

Alric saw that he had gotten his point across and was now making his way toward a now clothed Mileena and Karolina. Karolina had her back turned and so he took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her mid section from behind in a backwards hug. The assassin tensed up a bit at first but quickly melted into the embrace.

"We have to get going Karolina. We have a certain warlord to beat the piss out of."

She didn't seem happy to have to break up their little reunion so quickly but knew he was right. Plenty of alone time after they killed Kahn.

"Yes I know but first you should get changed. Can't really fight in a pair of torn brown pants."

Realizing she was right he was about to ask where he could get some clothes but that was answered when Karolina handed him a bundle of clothes.

Giving her a kiss he asked, "what would I do without you?"

"Thankfully you don't have to find out. Now go get dressed."

Taking her advice Alric walked behind one of the pillars and a few minutes later he stepped out in his new attire catching everyones attention.

"Damn," muttered Kitana in surprise and everyone else couldn't help but agree.

Alric wore a fishnet t-shirt that clung tightly to his torso under a long sleeveless crimson trench coat with a Yin-Yang symbol on the back only the whites of the symbol was silver instead, for pants he wore a pair of black jeans tucked into a pair of steel toed combat boots. Wrapped around his forearms were a pair of chains connected to his signature silver trench knives which were wrapped on the underside of his forearms. The accessory that stood out the most though was the silver headpiece that looked like a crown with jagged spikes that sprouted upwards and than back with two spikes coming down to frame his face.

While everyone was taken aback by his knew wardrobe Karolina had ly one though on her mind, _'MINE!'_

Looking himself over he couldn't help but be impressed with his tailors work. It was practically the perfect combination of a warrior and prince mixed into one.

"Remind me to get the tailor a raise. This is probably the best outfit I have ever seen! The chains were a nice touch to."

That broke everyone from their stupor and got them back on track.

"Well now that your properly dressed I think its time we get to the arena. Shao Kahn has already begun the fights and if we want to end that piece of shit now's the time," said Wolf.

"Agreed Wolf but I think I can get all of us there faster," spoke Alric.

"How so my Prince?"

"Well while I was locked up I numbed the pain by focusing on my energy. What I found gave me quite a few ideas and unlocked a few things for me. Such as the ability of mass teleportation. Now I can only do this for mid to short ranges but it should be enough to get us to the arena now hold on to me all of you."

With that everyone placed a hand on some part of Alric, well Karolina actually was hugging his arm in a possessive way but no one really minded or cared. In an instant a silver light had engulfed them and before anyone knew it the were in the middle of the arena just in time to see Liu Kang ram a fire coted fist straight through Shao Kahn's mid section.

This naturally surprised everyone but none more so than Alric. Taking a quick look around he saw the prone form of Kung Lao and upon seeing the way his neck was came to a conclusion. Apparently Kahn had killed Kung Lao and in a rage fueled fury Lui Kang had fought and killed Shao Kahn.

Alric though didn't believe for one second that Kahn would be killed so easily but saw no reason to act on his hunch. Still he would keep his guard up until he saw the bastards body burned to nothing but ashes.

"It is done. Shao Kahn has finally perished," said Raiden in what looked like relief.

 _'No thunder god. I fear Shao Kahn's still got an ace in the hole. This has only just begun.'_

 **Well there is the next chapter guys. Kinda short I know but now we're gonna get into the whole Outworld invades Earthrealm** **so that's gonna be fun to write as I've got many idea's for what will happen. Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys back with the next chapter! Had a lot going on this past weekend so it left me no time to get this chapter out but here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

 _Somewhere in New York City_

On top of a random building sat Alric looking down at the streets below as the people of Earthrealm went on about their daily lives as if nothing was wrong. Sometimes he wished he could be as ignorant as them and just not have to deal with the problems he had to face. It had been a little over a week since Shao Kahn's supposed 'death' and things have gone quiet.

For one his realm had gained a few new warriors such as Kitana, Jade and Mileena. It had taken a little time but eventually Kitana came to recognize Mileena as her 'little' sister and they have been inseparable ever since. Not only that but the relationships between Jade, Wolf, Dimos and Mute have been better than ever as well.

Wolf had already taken Jade on a few dates to some places around Earthrealm such as Italy, Greece and even Paris. Dimos and Mute though preferred to keep their activities on the down low and are not usually seen unless they want to be found. But the best part was Alrics relationship with Karolina had been nothing short of spectacular. They had already known each other for centuries beforehand and had a great relationship that only got better once they officially got together.

Word of their relationship had already reached the Realm of Balance thanks to Koterra's gossiping habits and needless to say his people were ecstatic at him finally finding someone who may yet become their future queen. Now Alric wasn't really ready to jump that far at the moment but he couldn't deny he liked the idea of Karolina being his queen.

Just then Scorpion appeared in a flash of flame to stand beside Alric looking very tense and instantly gaining Alric's full attention.

"Scorpion. What have you to report on what I asked you to look into?"

After Shao Kahn's supposed defeat Alric had asked Scorpion to keep a close eye on Quan Chi. It wasn't so much the sorcerer himself that gained Alric's attention but rather who he may be working for. The prince could still remember what he saw right before he was taken to Outworld. Quan Chi had used Shinnok's power and the only way he could of done that is with the Fallen Elder Gods blessing. So if what he thought was true then things were about to hit the fan in a big way.

"You were right to be suspicious my Prince. Quan Chi is indeed working for the Shinnok and has been helping him manipulate everything up until this point. It is inevitable that Shinnok will soon break free of his prison and lay siege to Earthrealm. But right now we have greater concerns."

Before Alric could ask him about his concerns a giant portal opened up beneath them on the streets. In an instant hundreds of Tarkatan soldiers had surged from the portal cutting down anything that they saw. It was obviously an invasion from Outworld but they had another thing coming if they thought this was going to be an easy fight.

"Scorpion get to General Wolf and have him rally the armies of The Realm of Balance to defend Earthrealm!"

"What about you Prince?"

Giving Scorpion a feral grin the Prince brandished his trench knives letting them give of a shine in the suns light.

"I'm going to have myself a bit of fun. Now go!"

And with that Alric teleported a few yards away from the advancing Tarkatan lines with his knives ready to cut down the seemingly endless hordes still sporting that feral grin that promised pain and death to the soldiers of Outworld.

 _With the other warriors_

"HA," yelled Karolina as she cut down another Tarkatan with her tonfa's.

They had just been informed by Scorpion about Outworlds invasion and Alric orders not but an hour ago. Now Karolina along with Mileena and Kitana were hacking their way through that hordes of Outworld trying to reach Alric who according to Scorpion was on the other side of town.

Dimos, Mute an Koterra were sent to aid the civilians in their evacuation while Wolf and Jade had gone to rally Alric's armies. The invaders themselves were no problem but the sheer number of them was beginning to overwhelm them. Just then another portal had opened up no far from them. This portal though as pure white unlike the usual green.

The Tarkatan's stopped attacking for a moment confused at the portal that seemed unfamiliar to what they were used to. Suddenly a hail of arrows flew from the portal cutting down the first line of Outworlder's easily. Before their comrades could react a mass of battle cries were heard as a surge of soldiers lead by Wolf and Jade charged out of the portal and began cutting down the Tarkatan's in droves as their superior training easily outmatched the Tartkatan's brutality and animalistic fury.

The soldiers were al equipped with the same silver armor bearing a wolf head shaped helm and the crest of the Realm of Balance proudly displayed on their chest pieces which just so happened to be the same symbol as Alric's necklace which was an obsidian colored snarling wolfs head.

After slaying a few himself Wolf made his way to Karolina with the ghost of a smile playing across hi face as he enjoyed cutting down his enemies.

"Karolina Alric has been pushed back towards a bridge on the east side. I have sent three battalions to aid him so he should be alright but knowing you if you want to get to him your going to ha to go through the subway tunnels or else you'll never reach him with all of these bastards in the way.

To emphasize he threw a card into the center of the Tarkatan forces only for it t split into multiple cards in mid-air and entirely decimate the area of impact. This startled the opposing forces and allowed the troops under his command to surge forward once more and further decimate the opposition.

"You better get going Karolina by the reports we've been getting Alric's position is about to be swarmed unless he gets some back-up and pronto."

"What about the Earthrealm warriors? Where are they in all of this," asked Kitana making Wolf scoff. Obviously he thought the question was both unnecessary and stupid.

"Idiots are in an old church towards the south trying to 'plan their next move.' I already have Koterra, Mute and Dimos heading there now to try and get those bastard off of their asses and start helping. Not that they would be much help but its better than doing nothing."

"Thanks Wolf. Come on Kitana, Mileena, Alric needs our help."

With that the trio surged into the nearest subway entrance while Wolf went back to slaughtering the enemy soldiers alongside Jade. If you had asked anyone they would have said Wolf was enjoying himself too much when he was killing his enemies by the dozens.

 _With Alric_

 _'This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be,'_ thought Alric as he continued to fight the seemingly endless hoards of Tarkatan warriors.

In the beginning Alric had no problem by himself, but he was blindsided by a new wave of reinforcements from a side street and was forced to retreat or be surrounded. Luckily reinforcements had arrived and now he was holding a bridge on the east side of the city and making sure that no enemy got through to the more populated area's of the city. So far most of the civilians had been taken out of harms way but there was still plenty left to evacuate.

"Push them back," yelled Alric as he saw that the opposing forces were weakening.

In response his troops rushed forward and easily decimated the opposition. The remainder of the enemy retreated soon after running with their tails between their legs.

Taking this time for rest Alric went to sit down on a nearby bench yet as soon as his butt his the wood Karolina along with Mileena and Kitana burst from the nearby subway entrance already covered in blood and ready for battle. Their fierce expressions were soon replaced with confusion as all they saw were dead Tarkatans and the troops Wolf sent to aid Alric.

"Well you guys are a little late."

Turning towards him the trio walked up to Alric to stand before him.

"Alric what exactly is going on? Why would Outworld invade Earthrealm when Shao Kahn is dead," asked Karolina.

"You just answered your own question my dear. It is obvious that Liu Kang failed to kill Shao Kahn and has initiated Shang Tsung's contingency plan should he ever need to win back the emperors favor. But as it is going now we cannot hold out indefinitely."

"Why not? Our forces are obviously much more skilled so how do they hope to win," asked Kitana.

"I am not talking about Shao Kahn's forces but rather the forces of Neatherrealm. I have conformation that Shinnok and Quan Chi are behind all of this. Right now they are using Outworld to weaken Earthrealm so that Shinnok can free himself and finish what he started before. If we hope to stop him it has to be now. Where are the warriors of Earthrealm?"

"In a church south of here. Dimos, Mute and Koterra should be their by now."

"Any word about Hisen? I haven't seen him since we returned from Outworld," asked Alric in concern for the man. He hadn't taken it well when Kang had taken away his chance at vengeance.

"Mileena thinks he will come once he hears of Outworlds invasion."

Alric took in the woman's words and agreed with her. Without a doubt Hisen would make himself known once he hears of this if he hasn't already. With that said Alric quickly ordered his troops to hold tis bridge and kill any who try to take it as he took the three women and teleported them along with himself to where the Earthrealm warriors should be.

 _In the Chapel_

Dimos, Mute and Koterra were bore and angry. So far all they had done was watch the Earthrealmer's debate on their next course of action. The only good thing was that they had gotten some new additions into their ranks including Striker, Kabal, Sub-zero and his little brother Tundra, Smoke and Sub-zero's apprentice Frost who wore a feminize version of Sub-zero's outfit that fit well with her snow colored skin with piercing blue eyes and icicle looking hair styled to spike backwards.

Honestly it was boring over all. The only saving grace for Mte and Dimos was that they had some alone time together with Mute snuglling up to Dimos while sitting in his lap. Ko was just making objects with he magic as Terra just sat around waiting fo something interesting to happen sometime soon.

It was only by some miracle that in that moment Alric arrived along with Kitana, Mileena and of course Karolina. She was more attached to him than ever before and that was saying something as they practically always together. Though if anyone had pointed it out she probably would have beaten them to a bloody pulp.

"Prince Alric what brings you here," asked Raiden.

"Besides the fact that there is a full scale invasion happening? Not much. Now just what the hell are you planning to do since you've done very little so far."

"I plan to speak with the Elder God's to have them stop this madness."

"...okay that is the stupidest thing ever heard. Karolina you are coming with me just to see Raiden make a fool of himself while Koterra, Mute and Mileena will lead the troops in a counterassault on Kahn's forces. Dimos I want you and Kitana here until we return."

Everyone nodded at their assignments and headed out to fulfil them. Yet as Alric saw Dimos and Mute share a brief kiss he felt a sense of foreboding. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that by the end of this he would be losing someone important to him. He could only pray that he was wrong.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys! Review and/or pm me! Until then, Nicranger out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Sorry for the sort of late update but what can I say other than college takes a lot of time?**

 **Now lets get on with the story!**

 _With the Elder Gods_

"Please you must intervene! Shao Kahn Has broken the rules of Mortal Kombat," declared Raiden to the Elder Gods.

This little debate had been going on for a good half an hour and still no headway had been made. Alric and Karolina had decided to just sit back and watch the god of thunder make a fool of himself. For the first five minutes it was enjoyable but as it progressed it went from amusing to straight up annoying. The man was like a child who just had his toy taken. Not to mention Lui Kang was with him and trying to help his mentor.

Alric didn't care for the gods whining since the more time they wasted here more innocent's were being killed and if not for Karolina being with him he would have ripped Raiden's head clean off.

"We cannot intervene Raiden and that is final!"

"But why can't you intervene!?"

This is when Alric decided to step in and end this useless squabble once and for all. They had lives to save for Gods sake's!

"Because Shao Kahn hasn't broken any rules you dumbass! As long as he doesn't attempt to merge Outworld with Earthrealm he is free to do as he pleases which includes invading the realm! We are on our own until he does otherwise so suck it up, put on your big boy pants, and do your job as a guardian of Earthrealm or so help me I will kill you myself before Kahn ever gets the chance! And that goes double for you Kang!"

The two were gone in an instant and left Alric with the relieved Elder Gods and Karolina who was hugging Alric trying to calm him down though she felt the same as him in the matter. Truly the thunder god was like an annoying child.

"Thank you Prince Alric. He was becoming... annoying," thanked one of the Elder Gods.

"Don't mention it. But can I ask you something? Do you know where Hisen is right now? We could really use his help in this."

In response they opened up a small viewing portal showing Hisen as he completely decimated Reptile in a fight and was about to kill him but thought better of it. The man then turned south and made his way towards the church where most of the Earthrealm warriors were.

Alric was just about to thank them for their help when he felt something. It was like a punch straight to his heart and it made him gasp a bit in pain. Karolina instantly saw this and rushed to him. She held his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes that were now flashing silver randomly.

"Alric what's wrong?"

"Death. Someone's dying Karolina."

"Who Alric? Whose dying?"

He hesitated a second before whispering, "Dimos and Kitana."

Karolina's eyes widened in surprise and worry for their friends and comrades.

"What!? Where!?"

"The church, we must hurry before it's too late!"

And just like that Alric grabbed Karolina and teleported the both of them to the church hoping that Dimos and Kitana were still alive and that Alric's feeling was wrong.

 _Koterra, Mute and Mileena_

The four warriors were at the moment destroying Kahns forces in the downtown area along with troops from the Realm of Balance as well as the soldiers of Earthrealm who had acknowledged them as allies.

It was thanks to the Realm of Balance's warriors that they were managing to push back Kahns forces since the Balance realm warriors and soldiers had bought enough time for Earthrealm to organize its military and send in the cavalry.

Mileena was devastating with her sai and became a pink whirlwind of death as she cut down everything that stood against her. Truly she was a brutal warrior.

Ko and Terra were doing their own brand of destruction. Somehow Outworld had gotten a hold of some pretty advanced weaponry probably due to Kano. Too bad for them that rifle fire had little to no effect on Terra's tough frame as well as Ko using her magic to protect them from heavy fire such as rockets. They were a living tank as they charged through the enemies ranks crushing all in their path both figuratively and literally.

Mute though was having a difficult time staying focused. She was still slaughtering the Tarkatan's by the dozens but couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening to Dimos. As if to confirm her fears she saw a brief glimpse of a bleeding Dimos lying by a pillar. She knew she wasn't hallucinating and needed to get to him now.

She quickly grabbed Mileena and Koterra and dragging them away much to the pairs confusion.

"Mute what's up with you? Is something wrong," asked Ko.

Mute did not answer though and just kept pulling them along. Eventually the two decided to just go with her and started running alongside the voiceless assassin while said assassin could only pray in her mind that Dimos was okay.

 _The Church_

Dimos had just blocked a kick from his opponent only for him to be flung into a pillar by his enemies hair as if it were some kind of tentacle or something.

His back hit with enough force the break the bone plating on his back and damage his spine. Things were not going well for them. Just a few minutes after the others had left a newly resurrected Queen Sindel had shown up and had proceeded to kill them one by one.

So far the only ones left alive were himself, Nightwolf, Tundra, Frost, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Everyone else had been brutally yet efficiently killed by the Edenian royal. And only himself and Nightwolf were still conscious and able to fight her.

Normally and opponent like this would be no problem for the personal guard of the Prince of the Realm of Balance but something was off about this women. She was being powered by an immense amount of souls making her far stronger than anyone here. He was starting to lose hope that he would survive this encounter.

"Dimos," said Nightwolf, "she is too powerful for us."

"I know shaman but what can we do?"

"I have an idea but-"

"But what Nightwolf."

"What I plan to do will kill her but at the risk of both of our lives."

"How would it be risking both of our lives?"

"Firstly the attack requires me to be in close proximity to her and I can't do that without her killing me. So I will need you to hold her down while I perform the ritual."

"And you are sure there is no other way?"

"I am afraid so my friend."

This was saddening to Dimos since he knew the Native American shaman was right. They couldn't keep fighting her and expect to win. He didn't want to die as he knew he would never see Mute again, yet if he didn't do this than this women might go after her next and he would be damned if he let this bitch hurt the women he loved. So with his resolve set he nodded at Nightwolf and got ready to finish this once and for all.

"Oh please. You two are obviously no match for me so surrender now and I will make your deaths quick," announced Sindel in a tone that reeked with superiority.

The two warriors didn't answer her and instead charged the woman. She huffed in amusement before lashing out with her hair at Nightwolf. Said target managed to roll away from the attack giving Dimos the opening he needed to jump behind the resurrected woman and put her into a choke hold.

"Quick Nightwolf do it now," yelled Dimos as he struggled to hold the woman in his grasp as her hair attempted to strangle him and was using her enhanced strength to try and break free. Still Dimos held on for all he was worth.

Nightwolf quickly jumped into action as he stood before the two and began to chant in the ancient language of his people. In seconds a blue aura began to envelop the three of them, lifting them into the air as their forms began to disintegrate slowly. It was a very painful process but still Nightwolf continued his chanting as Dimos held the panicking women in his grip.

Before the ritual was finished though the doors to the church burst open revealing the shocked faces of the other warriors of Balance, now with Hisen, along with Raiden and Liu Kang. Dimos' eyes instantly locked onto Mute's as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Just before the three completely disappeared Dimos managed to mouth out the words, _"I love you."_

And like that the three of them disappeared.

Everyone was in a stunned silence as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. That was until Mute fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. The women in the group instantly went to console her as the men tried to hold back their own tears, especially the Balance Realm warriors as they had just lost a very close friend.

Alric was mad, no, Alric was PISSED! Shao Kahn had just killed one of his closest friends and Alric blamed himself. Why didn't he listen to his feelings!? He should of been here instead of watching Raiden get told off by the Elder God's! This was his fault!

He stopped there though as he realized it wasn't truly his fault. N it was Shao Kahn that did this. The Prince had reason to hat the emperor before but now it had ascended to a whole new level that would make Shinnok himself tremble in fear.

Alric's silver energy began to envelop his form like a spectral flame that grew until it reached the ceiling of the church.

Then in a voice radiating power, bloodlust and rage he yelled, **"DAMN YOU SHAO KAHN!"**

 **Well there you go the next chapter and the first Balance warrior to die. Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys another chapter here for ya! Now just so ya know Soon I'm going to be making another MK fic only this one is Going to be during MKX only and will be an AU of the civil war in Outworld. Just letting you know ahead of time so you may give it a look if you like this one.**

 **Also someone questioned me on should I put a lemon in this story? I have no problems making one but I want your guys opinion on it so tell me what you think I should do.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 _The Church_

Silence reigned after Alric's outburst. No one spoke as they lined the dead up and placed sheets over them. Jade's gaze lingered a little longer on Kitana before she moved on. (Jade never died to begin with as she appeared in MKX very much alive)

"How did this happen," asked Koterra to no one in particular.

"This was unavoidable I'm afraid," answered Raiden.

"Unavoidable? Is that what you think?"

Looking to the source of the voice was none other than Alric who wasn't even facing them and was instead standing in front of the Church's main entrance.

"Yes there was no way we could have prevented this."

"Hahahaha! That is where you are wrong thunder god."

Now everyone was getting scared. Even Karolina! Alric's voice was cold and his laugh hollow putting everyone on edge. Yet Raiden was just becoming agitated with the Prince's questioning him and he made it known.

"Yes there was no possible way this outcome could have been avoided! My future self saw them all die before so apparently some are just meant to die in order for the many to live."

No one knew how but in the next instant Alric had gone from standing at the front of the church to pining Raiden against the far wall. He had the thunder god by the throat with one hand holding him about a foot off the ground choking him. Raiden had tried using his powers over electricity to free himself but Alric appeared to not feel a single thing!

"This could have been avoided you pitiful excuse for a guardian. If you had bothered to take action instead of bitching to the Elder Gods whenever you had a problem these warriors and one of my closest friends would still be alive! You may be content with their deaths but I will not stand for this! As the current holder of Earthrealm and all of its domains I remove you title as Guardian of Earthrealm and demote you to demigod status. Maybe now you will know that no action goes unpunished even if you take no action to begin with."

A bright light enveloped Raiden and he screamed in pain as most of his powers and strength were removed.

"No!" Shouted Liu Kang as he rushed to save his mentor only to be knocked to the ground by Wolf while Mileena and Jade held their weapons to him ready to take the monks life should he attempt to escape.

Moments later the blinding light diminished to reveal a quite different looking Raiden. For one his pure white hair had gained streaks of black and his once white eyes had now become an ocean blue.

Alric dropped the former guardian and god to the ground and didn't spare him another glance as he turned to face the others.

"Now I don't know about the rest of you... but I will not let what happened here go unpunished! Shao Kahn has taken more from us now than ever. Dimos and the others gave their lives so that we may live to finish what Kahn started. That bastard has made thousands of lives suffer and will continue to make them suffer and more unless we do something about it here and now! So which of you are willing to die so that many more will live, and to end Shao Kahn!?"

No one moved for a few moments before Karolina stepped up to stand beside Alric holding his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. Next was Mute whose reddened eyes shown with a new fury and determination to make sure Dimos' sacrifice was honored. One by one everyone stepped forward ready to follow the Prince of the Realm of Balance into battle.

"So what now my Prince?" asked Wolf.

"Now my friend we take the fight to Kahn. So far we've been on the defensive and I think it's about time we show him that we can't be pushed around so easily. I want you, Mute, Koterra, Frost, Jade, Tundra, Johnny, Sonya, and if your willing to take them along Kang and Raiden and I want you to lead our forces in a counter attack against Kahn's forces. I want no survivors. Hisen, Mileena, Karolina and I will confront Shao Kahn at where he will cross over into Earthrealm. This ends now. Then afterwards we will deal with Quan Chi and the Neatherrealm. Now go!"

No one questioned his orders and left to their assigned tasks. Even Kang and Raiden obeyed!

Turning towards the three he had chosen to take with him Alric gave a small smile. These were the best warriors he could hope to have at his side at the moment. Each of them ready to die to ensure Shao Kahn never threatens the realms again. His gaze lingered on Karolina as he remembered his dream when they were still in the tournament which felt like a lifetime ago. He swore then and there that he would NOT allow her to die as in his dream.

They gave each other a brief nod of acceptance before they all disappeared in a flash of silver.

 _One the Frontlines_

Wolf looked out at the hordes of Outworld soldiers and growled lowly at the sight of all of them. He may have not shown it but he had taken Dimos' death pretty hard. He was a fellow warrior and had helped train him when he was still a fresh recruit. Now he was going to make these bastards pay for it in the only way he thought would suffice. In blood.

Beside him stood Jade with her Bo staff ready. He didn't know how he could have been so lucky as to gain the affection of the green clad assassin but he didn't care. She was his now and he was hers. And he looked forward to spending much more time with her after this was all over and they finally had some measure of peace.

Raising his hand into the air the thousands of troops behind him roared a battle cry that easily drowned out the war cries made by the Tarkatan hordes. Wolf held for a few moments before bringing his hand down in a slashing motion.

At that all of the men charged as the Outworlder's did the same. The battle for Earthrealm had begun.

 _With Alric and the others._

When Alric's group appeared again they found themselves faced with a green portal currently being guarded by Reptile and Baraka. Both of which upon seeing them prepared to fight.

"Karolina, Mileena. If you would be so kind as to kill these pathetic bastards." Alric calmly asked.

"With pleasure love. Come now Mileena I'm sure your curious as to have lizard tastes?"

"Yes Mileena is curious as to how a lizard must taste. I wonder if its any good?"

Baraka charged first at Karolina as Reptile did the same with Mileena. Alric and Hisen left them to fight the small fry as the focused on Shao Kahn as he emerged from the portal.

"Earthrealm is mine!" Declared Kahn.

"Not if we can help it Kahn!" Yelled Hisen in defiance. Kahn merely scoffed at him and summoned his Wrath hammer. He wanted to make short work of these fools.

Alric quickly teleported behind Kahn to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of his head while Hisen went for a punch to the abdomen. But Kahn moved faster than his size would suggest and kicked Hisen back while also grabbing Alric's leg to throw him where Hisen had landed. This was not going to be an easy fight.

Meanwhile Mileena had just finished Reptile and was eating his severed head hungrily. She decided that he tasted pretty bland but wouldn't mind eating another of his species if the opportunity presented itself.

Karolina on the other hand Was standing on Baraka's headless body as his head was impaled on the top of her staff with a look of shock and pain forever etched on his ugly maw. She watched in stunned awe as Alric and Hisen went toe to toe with the Emperor of Outworld and both sides seemed evenly matched at the moment.

That was until Hisen made a mistake.

Hisen had leaped up to punch Kahn in the face but he had seen this coming and had formed an energy spear to impale Hisen through the chest in a shower of blood.

"No!" Cried out Alric in rage and sadness at seeing yet another one of his trusted warriors fall.

"You thought you could challenge me? You are just as weak as the rest of your pathetic family!"

"T-that's what you t-t-think Kahn. But if I die... I'm taking you with me!"

At this Hisen put all of his remaining energy into his right fist and punched with all of his might. His hand landed in the center of the warlord's chest. His fist went into and then through Kahn's body with it exiting the back.

"That's for my f-f-family." Hisen choked out as he finally let death claim him. His family had been avenged.

Kahn managed to push Hisen's form off of himself and remove the mans fist from his chest. He tried to stop the bleeding from the wound but even he knew he wouldn't survive this. He then glared directly at Alric blaming him for his untimely death.

"Damn you! You have cost me everything and now here I am to die at the hands of this bastard! Damn you and all who follow you to the depths of the Neatherrealm!"

"Oh shut the fuck up you asshole." Said Alric as he stabbed both of his trench knives into the mans gut.

The Prince of the Realm of Balance then let his power flow through his blades and into Kahn's being. His body began to inflate as the influx of power was simply too much. Kahn screamed in agony as his body grew to ridiculous lengths before finally it couldn't take anymore and exploded in a shower of gore that covered Alric from head to toe.

As if some conformation of the emperors demise had suddenly been known portals opened up everywhere allowing the now dwindling forces of Outworld retreat back to their realm. And Alric watched it all as he stood on the edge of the building that the battle had taken place.

So much death in so little time and yet he felt oddly content for the moment. He knew the another war was brewing but for now he could rest easy.

Karolina walked up beside him and he turned to face her. They stared at each-other for a good minute before Alric pulled her into a deep kiss. She immediately returned it ignoring the blood that covered him. She was content that Kahn had finally been purged from the realms and now she could rest a little easier.

They knew a new war with Neatherrealm was brewing and would be upon them soon enough but right now both were happy to just hold each-other at the moment. No matter what came next they would face it together head on.

 _In the Neatherrealm_

Quan Chi kneeled before his one true master. The one who had manipulated Shao Kahn for centuries, the one who had once challenge his fellow Elder Gods. The Fallen Elder God himself Shinnok.

"It is just as you have predicted master. Shao Kahn has fallen and both realms are weakened. We are ready to strike at your command." Stated Quan Chi.

Shinnok smiled cruelly. "Very good Quan Chi. And thank you for the new additions to our army."

From behind the necromancer stepped out all of the warriors who had perished in the conflict with Shao Kahn. The two standing out the most being Dimos and the newly resurrected Hisen. The war for the realms has only just begun.

 **Well there is the next chapter and ending of the MK9 arc. Next we head into MKX! Review and/or pm me! Until then, Nicranger out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys found time to write this chapter so I'm doing it. After getting some input there will be a lemon or lemons but they will be labeled so you don't have to read them if you don't want to. Also I want a new set of outfit's for your OC's for the MKX saga. Remember there will be a twenty year jump ahead to the future so be sure to take that into account if you character decides to get a new hair style are a new tattoo and the like. But as for Hisen and Dimos I want your guys alternate outfits to be revenant colors(so purple, black, red, yellow) but also include how they would look without the revenant colors.**

 **Now with that out of the way on with the story!**

 _3 months after the fall of Shao Kahn_

In the destroyed area that was once a section of New York soldiers of both Earthrealm and the Realm of Balance could be seen charging into a horde of what looked like demons. In actuality though these were the soldiers of the Neatherrealm.

Prince Alric had been right when he theorized Shinnok would attack Earthrealm and had prepared accordingly for when the Fallen Elder God had made his move. They had saved many lives due to that. Still the war was hardly in their favor as the demon hordes seemed endless. What was an even bigger surprise was the fact that the fallen warriors who had given their lives to end Shao Kahn had been resurrected as revenants to serve Quan chi and Shinnok.

Upon finding this out Alric decimated an entire legion of demons in his rage. The others weren't much better and were working on finding a way to cure their friends as they didn't think they had it in them to kill their one time allies.

During this war many lives had been lost but each one lost was more ground gained in the conflict. As the trrops on the ground fought the incoming demons a helicopter flew overhead carrying a small team of Earthrealm special ops along with Alric, Wolf and Mute.

"What's the status with the others." Asked Alric to Wolf.

"Karolina, Mileena and Tundra have driven back the forces of the North sector that were being lead by Nightwolf, Kung Lao and Smoke. Koterra and Jade are holding their own against Kabal, Jax and Baraka's troops. Frost and Sonya are currently waiting for orders to engage Reptile, Striker and Sindel's troops. Scorpion is still running subterfuge in the Neatherrealm. Finally we are on our way to push back Dimos and Hisen so we can beat Shinnok and Quan Chi to the temple that hold's the source of Earthrealm's power."

"And what of Raiden and his lap dog Lui Kang?"

"Still MIA. Either way this war is nearly over."

"I wouldn't count on it Wolf." This came from the back of the chopper and standing there was Dimos in his bone plating only now it was ebony black with glowing purple veins running all over it.

The five soldiers near him made to attack but Dimos wouldn't let them. He drove one of his fists into a soldiers chest before throwing him at Alric, Wolf and Mute to distract them. While that was going on Dimos had ripped the arm of one of the soldiers off and rammed it through the head of another. The last two he dispatched with a high roundhouse kick with enough strength to take off both of their heads.

By this time though the other three had recovered and Wolf had engaged his former friend and ally.

"Don't do this Dimos. This isn't you. What about Mute." Wolf tried to reason with the man but he seemed to not care if the revenants next words were true.

"My mind, body and soul now belong to Shinnok and Quan Chi Wolf and he wants all of you dead!"

As the two men fought Mute could do nothing but stare in silent sorrow at what had become of her love. She would make Quan Chi pay for this if it was the last thing she did. So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't detect the other presence in the flying vessel until it was too late. Hisen had come and knocked her unconscious with a single strike to the back of her head.

"Alric. You and I have a score to settle."

"And what score would that be?"

"The one where you let me die!"

"That was of Shao Kahns doing, not mine. Your mind has been tainted by Quan Chi's sorcery and I am afraid that I have no cure at the moment so I will have to beat you into submission."

Hisen became angered at this and lunged at Alric with murder and bloodlusts shining in his glowing yellow eyes.

Alric deflected his first strike easily enough and landed a kick to his right leg brining Hisen to one knee. The Prince took this opportunity to perform a flip kick to the revenants jaw sending him up to hit the roof of the chopper. Yet almost instantly Hisen was back on his feet angrier than before if it was possible.

"Your weaker than before Hisen. Your hatred and rage drive your actions and that along makes you weak."

"Just shut up and die!"

Meanwhile Wolf was using his cards to cut into the joints of Dimos' armor drawing blood and slowing him down though he also had his fair share of bruises and cuts. Wolf's onslaught didn't let up until Dimos was at the very edge of the choppers opening. He then ran and gave a drop kick to the former Balance Realm warrior sending him flying from the helicopter. Turning around he saw Hisen and the Prince in an all out slug fest with them throwing punches blow for blow yet Alric was steadily getting the upper hand as his silver energy started to envelope his being.

When Hisen saw this he tried to end the fight fast with a full powered right hook. But Alric easily saw this and ducked under the strike only to deliver a series of lightning fast jabs to the mans torso sending the man to the floor unconscious.

"Wolf take Hisen and Mute back to base and see to it she gets healed up while also trying to find a way to free Hisen of Quan Chi's spell." Ordered the Prince as he grabbed a pack filled with food, water and other survival type gear.

"And what of you Alric?"

"I'm going on ahead. Just please don't be late."

Before Wolf could retort Alric had already teleported in his trademark silver flash.

"I hate it when he does that." muttered the General of the Realm of Balance as he ordered the pilot to take them to the nearest FOB.

 _The Shaolin Temple._

Alric had teleported straight to the Shaolin temple where the Jinseng was held. The source of Earthrealms power. What he saw was not very pleasant.

Shaolin monks were trying to fight off the hordes of the Neatherrealm but the sheer numbers were overwhelming them. The monks were literally being torn apart. Drawing his trench knives Alric leaped into battle.

He threw his knives into the backs of two demons and using the chains that attached them to his forearms started to swing them around clearing about a ten foot circle as the demons were tossed aside.

Quickly he called back his blades just in time to use them to block a blast of magic from none other than Quan Chi with his master Shinnok standing slightly behind him.

"Well Prince I didn't expect to see you just yet. But then again your family has always been unpredictable." Said Shinnok with a hint of annoyance at the end.

"Yeah and your as predictable as ever Shinnok. You don't actually think you will win do you?"

Instead of answering he opened a purple portal and out stepped Kabal, Striker and Sindel. Without another word the three resurrected warriors charged Alric.

Sindel whipped her hair at him as Striker shot at him with his pistol and Kabal tried to get in close. The Prince avoided the bullets and grabbed Sindel's hair. Pulling on the queens hair he yanked her forward making her hit Kabal in the back and pulling them both forward. As soon as they were close Alric kicked Kabal in the chest since he was out front and sent them both flying back. Almost immediately after he had to avoid a blow from Strikers baton aimed at his skull.

"Damn Wolf could use some reinforcements here."

 _With Wolf and the others._

Wolf was getting together his team to go help Alric when Karolina burst in and looked mad as hell.

"Where the hell is Alric!?"

"He went on ahead and we were just about to head out to him. Why?"

"Because he is fighting a five on one battle and here we still are that's why!"

"But how do you- oh wait that 'link' thing right? Well then there's no time to waste then. Alright form up!"

Wolf's team consisted of himself, Jade, Karolina, Mute, and Tundra. Using Karolina's connection to Alric she managed to open a portal straight to his location. They instantly jumped in ready to aid their Prince.

 _With Alric_

The Prince was looking a little worse for wear. Multiple small cuts and bruises littered his form as his clothes were practically ruined.

He had been fighting for the past few minutes and had since gained a few new marks. Quan Chi had joined the melee and his magic had made it even harder for Alric to defend himself. Eventually they managed to push him back to the Junseng chamber.

"Just give up Prince you know you cannot win this fight." Announced Shinnok arrogantly.

"Who said I was trying to win? I just needed to buy some time."

Just then a silver portal opened to Let Wolf and the others through. Without a word the new arrivals rushed in to attack the undead warriors save for Karolina who rushed to the Prince's side.

"Alric, are you alright."

"What took ya so long? I know I'm good but even I have limits." Said the tired royal as he caught his second wind. As the others fought off the revenants Shinnok and Quan Chi made their way into the Jinseng's chamber.

"Finally! The power of Earthrealm will at last be mine." Said Shinnok as he made his way towards the blue spectral sphere. Only to jump back at the last second so a familiar trench knife didn't take his head.

"You'll have to get through us first you old has been. As long as we are still breathing you will never have this realm." Exclaimed Alric as he and Karolina faced off with the Fallen Elder God and his pet sorcerer.

Karolina leaped at Quan Chi with her tonfa's. The pale man rolled forward to dodge and sent a kick towards her exposed back, but Karolina spun away from the attack to whack Quan Chi across the face with one of her tonfa's which left a nasty burn to the mans face and sent him flying to the other side of the room. Te female assassin gave chase to the mans form not intending to let her prey off so easily.

Meanwhile Alric and Shinnok were locked in a fierce struggle. Shinnok's magic was helping him to keep up with Alric while the Prince's own fighting prowess was putting Shinnok on the defensive. Both were countering blow for blow seemingly getting nowhere. Then during the middle of all of this Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade made themselves known having gotten to the temple via the long way.

Johnny joined Karolina and quickly helped her take down Quan Chi though it was unneeded. Sonya had tried to strike the Fallen God in the back but was blasted away by his magic. When Alric went to help Shinnok had pulled out his amulet and blasted him back as well.

"I grow tired of your defiance! Now you will all pay starting with her!" He then directed his amulet at Sonya which Johnny saw and quickly rushed in as a green energy surrounded him.

"No! You will not hurt her!" yelled the former actor as he leaped in front of the magical blast only for it to do absolutely nothing to him. This in turn stunned everyone as Johnny continued to glow with that same green energy.

"Well that's new. Alright Shinnok lets go!"

Alric sat back as he watched Cage fight the Fallen God with his now supremely enhanced abilities that was not so dissimilar from his own. It made Alric wonder about the mans lineage and if there was a connection. Eventually Johnny had knocked Shinnok's amulet from the mans hand giving Alric an idea.

"Johnny! The amulet, give it here!"

Hearing this Johnny used his legs to kick the object into the air and then to kick it into Alric's waiting hand. Focusing his energy into the mystical object a beam of energy shot out and engulfed Shinnok as he screamed in defiance all the while he was steadily being pulled toward on of his greatest weapons. In all of this no one noticed Quan Chi make his escape along with the undead warriors under his command.

Just seconds later Shinnok was absorbed into his own amulet signaling the defeat of the Fallen Elder God.

"So. Is it finally over?" Asked Johnny hopefully as he was being held up by Sonya. The use of that energy must have drained him and Sonya seemed to be a lot closer to the former actor while even having a smll smile on her face.

"Not as long as Quan Chi still roams free with his revenants. But for now we can rest easy as the biggest threat has been put down." Said Alric while glaring at the object in his hand praying to the Elder God's that this would all be over sooner rather than later.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys! Review and/or pm me and remember I want those new outfits for the MKX saga! Util then, Nicranger out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here's the next chapter guys! Sorry for the wait but ever since deciding on making a lemon I wanted to see what others had done and talked with a few other writers to get some insight. It may be my first official lemon but I wanted it to be as good as possible.**

 **Now enough with that and on with the story!**

On the same cliff that Alric stood before joining the Mortal Kombat tournament twenty years ago that same man stood once again looking out and just enjoying the scenery with his castle in the background. He wore the same clothes he had worn when he faced Shao Kahn only now he had a silver crown on his head adorned with black and red jewel's. A simple yet elegant design many would say.

Alric had not changed much in the twenty years time physically but many things had changed for him in general. After imprisoning Shinnok once more peace was restored to the Realms. Yet Quan Chi had gone into hiding taking many revenants, including his friend Dimos, with him. Luckily they had managed to free Sub-Zero, Hisen and Jax from his control but it was a shallow victory for them.

Still Mileena became Empress of Outworld and was dealing with a rebellion being led by some usurper calling himself Kotal Kahn. Ko and Terra were now lead researchers in magic, Ko being the brains and Terra the assistant/muscle, and have made quite a few breakthrough's. Mute was with Scorpion in the Neatherrealm looking high and low for Quan chi. It was plain to see she wouldn't rest until Dimos was free from the sorcerer's control.

Tundra and Sub-Zero now lead the Lin Keui and are aiding Sonya and Johnny in their endeavors. Sad soldier and former actor were now married and had a daughter named Cassie. Raiden ad Liu Kang were staying mostly at the monastery and trying to regain power through various means that quite frankly were pathetic at best.

Wolf had married Jade and had both become a great combination in leading the Realm of Balances armies.

Then there was him and Karolina. A few months after the war with Neatherealm he had finally gotten the courage to marry her. He had then been crowned King and she his Queen. Alric couldn't help but smile as he remembered what had happened on their honeymoon and what an experience it was.

 _Flashback_ **(Lemon in this part! You have been warned!)**

The door to the rooms master bedroom burst open as Alric came in carrying Karolina bridle style while still adorned in their wedding attire. Alric wore a simple silver and black tux while Karolina was dressed in an elegant red and white dress that took the tailors two weeks of non-stop working to make.

The newly married couple had just arrived at their honeymoon location which had just so happened to be on a privately owned island in Earthrealm. A present from the Elder God's they could use anytime they wished. It had mansion that had its own serving staff that only seemed to be around whenever they were needed.

"Alright put me down Alirc. You've been carrying me ever since we left Balance Realm." Said Karolina with a light smile on her face. She honestly had doubts of something like this ever happening but by some act of fate it had happened and she was happier than she had ever been before.

"You know I could carry you for days and not be tired right? Or do you think your fat?" Replied Alric in a teasing tone only to get a flick to the nose by his new wife.

This got a small laugh out of Alric as he then proceeded to kiss Karolina. She instantly returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in deeper. While the kiss had started out as slow and loving it quickly grew into something more lustful as Alric pressed his tongue to her lips. His silent request was granted as Karolina opened her mouth and let out her own tongue to tangle with his.

Both of them battled for dominance for a good two minutes before they both had to break away gasping for air. Yet when they pulled back their eyes locked and neither one could look away. Both of their faces were flushed and looking in each-others eyes they instantly knew what the other was wanting.

Karolina then leaned up and brought her lips to his ear and whispered huskily, "take me."

That was the switch for Alric as slammed his lips to Karolina's once more only this kiss was full of lust and passion. Karolina was taken back by the sudden lip lock but eagerly returned it a few seconds later while digging her fingers into his hair to pull him closer.

As they continued to kiss Alric carried them over to the king sized bed at the end of the room. Suddenly he dropped Karolina onto the silk sheets breaking their kiss but she didn't seem to care at the moment as Alric took off his jacket and dress shirt before tossing both across the room without a care.

Karolina unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. Alric pinned her to the bed with her hands above her head and started to kiss and nibble along her collarbone especially on her Aztec sun symbol which mad her moan in pleasure and frustration at his teasing.

"No fair Alric *moan* I'm still dressed."

Pulling back he gave her a devious grin before saying in teasing tone, "oh I'm sorry. I'll get right on it."

He then went back to her collarbone only tis time he began to bit into it making Karolina moan even louder. As he was doing this Alric used his hands to undo the strings on the back of her dress. She didn't notice this as she was too focused on the pleasure she was getting from his ministrations.

When he finally got the last string undone he suddenly pulled back and pulled down her now loosed top exposing her chest to him. Seeing what he was gazing at Karolina blushed despite herself but didn't do anything else. Alric then gently took both mounds in his hands and started to massage them while occasionally tweaking the nipples making Karolina arch her back in pleasure.

Alric knew this was a bit one sided on the pleasure scale but he felt she deserved this. She had loved him for so long and he was just too big of an idiot to see it. He was going to make this night as memorable as possible for his new Queen.

He kept up his ministrations on her breasts for a few more minutes before releasing them leaving Karolina to try and catch her breath. While she was doing that he had scooted down the bed and proceeded to lift up her dress. Looking at her black lace panties he saw a small stain and sirked that he knew his earlier actions were having such a good effect on her.

Brining his face in close he kissed the inside of her thigh just shy of her panties making her gasp. Alric couldn't see her face through the dress but he could tell by the sound of her voice that she enjoyed it. Being a little more bold he pulled the fabric to the side exposing her most sacred spot. He stared for a good few seconds to admire and saw a little bit of clear liquid coming out.

Being curious he leaned in and gave an experimental lick. His eyes went wide at the sweet flavor to it before diving in hungrily. Karolina after receiving such a sudden burst of pleasure grabbed his head through the dress to press him in even deeper. Smirking at such a reaction Alric then took his oral action even further by pushing his tongue into her drenched pussy.

Karolina's back arched as she practically tried to smother Alric.

"Ah yes~ moooore~." She moaned out.

The new king was happy that she was having such a good time but was also getting kind of uncomfortable as his pants were getting tighter due to his own arousal that was building. So to speed things up he brought his finger her entrance as moved higher so he could lick her clit. As soon a he state licking the bundle of nerves he pushed one of his fingers into her and almost instantly Karolina screamed as her climax hit her and drenched Alric's face in her love juices which h quickly began to lap up.

Pulling back Alric licked his lips. "Damn Karolina you taste amazing."

When he looked at her though she was sitting up in bed panting and glaring at him with lust. Before he could react she had shoved him off the bed and onto the floor where he lay stunned for a minute. When he finally managed to pull himself back up he saw that in that short amount of time Karolina had taken of the rest of her wedding dress and was now in her full glory making his jaw drop in awe. He knew she was beautiful but damn!

He was broken from his musing when Karolina growled out at him, "pants off NOW."

Yet when he went to follow her order his pants were torn to shreds by Karolina's tonfa's that she always kept with her. How he didn't notice them before he didn't know or care at the moment. He was actually grateful without the constricting garment.

Meanwhile Karolina was taking in Alric's form and was getting even more aroused from it. Se had seen him shirtless plenty of times and it always left her a bit flustered when she stared too long yet now seeing him in his full glory practically left her drooling once she caught sight of what he had between his legs. True the size scared her at first but then she remembered from other girls that it would eventually feel good.

"Hey uh Karolina would ya mind putting away the weapons?" Asked Alric wondering why she still had them out after basically tearing his pants to shreds.

Realizing she still had her tonfa's drawn she quickly tossed them aside while looking a bit embarrassed.

Alric laughed a little before walking up and gently pushing her down onto the bed. He gave her a quick kiss before lining himself up to her entrance. He then looked her in the eyes silently asking for permission to continue.

Taking a deep breathe she said, "just take it slow Alric. Its my first time."

Nodding to her he gently began to ease himself in and groaned at how tight she was even with all of the foreplay beforehand. Karolina though was grimacing in a bit of pain as he stretched her. Then he made it to her barrier and stopped to once more ask her if she wanted to continue.

"Last chance to back out Karolina. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said softly.

She didn't answer with words though. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before pulling him in making him ram his full length into her and tearing her virgin barrier apart. Karolina cried out in pain and bit into Alric's shoulder to try and muffle it. Alric just held still to give her time to adjust. He knew she was daring and impulsive at times but he never expected her to do this!

Karolina though was having diefferent thoughts. She was instead cursing the women who had told her that it would just 'hurt'. It felt like she was being split in two for fucks sake!

They stayed in that position for a good minute before she finally eased her grip and pulled away from Alric's shoulder to see the mark she left. She even drew a little blood!

"You can move now Alric just go easy."

"Anything for you my Queen." He said with a light kiss before he slowly started to thrust.

He kept his slow pace for a couple minutes before Karolina told him he could go faster as the pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure. So he started to speed up little by little making Karolina moan louder and louder with each increase of speed.

Looking down Alric saw her breasts swinging wildly and on impulse and latched on to her right breast with his mouth. As he gently started biting and licking at her nipple she pulled his head in closer and started to move her hips to meet his thrusts.

Alric couldn't hold back anymore and began to pound into Karolina violently. Karolina pain had been replaced with pure pleasure. She never thought anything could feel so good yet here she was experiencing it first hand. But the new King of the Realm of Balance surprised her when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and leaned back so that she was now sitting in his lap yet his pace never broke. The new position let him get even deeper into her to the point each thrust he was hitting her cervix brining her to a new level of pleasure.

She then felt something stirring in her lower regions and knew she was about to climax.

"Alric *huff* *huff* I'm about *huff* *huff* to cum!" She managed to get out between breaths.

"Me too Karolina." He grunted out as he tried to hold it in for as long as possible.

He managed to hold back for all of about two minutes before he couldn't hold it in anymore. He thrusted a few more times before plunging himself in as far as he could go and held there letting his sperm paint her insides. When Karolina felt this her walls clamped down around Alric as if it was trying to milk him for all he had while also coating his waist in her own juices.

Unknown to the two of them is that when they both climaxed together Alric's silver energy had burst forth to encompass both of them in a blinding light that lit up the entire mansion. When they both finally same down from their orgasm they stayed in the same position holding each-other tightly while trying to catch their breath's.

When they finally managed to pull away from each-other they instantly kissed once more only this one was gentle and loving opposed to their lustful hunger a while ago. After ending their lip lock Alric brushed a strand of hair from Karolina's face that had stuck due to the sweat now coating both of their bodies.

"I love you Karolina." He said lovingly.

"And I love you Alric." Responded Karolina in an equally loving tone before pulling him into another kiss completely missing the silver glow that pulsed from her stomach for just a moment before disappearing.

 _Flashback end_

Thinking back to that night Alric couldn't have imagined the news he had gotten a few months later. That one night, and maybe the few they had afterward while still on their honeymoon, had left Karolina pregnant with his child and he couldn't have been happier! When she finally gave birth she had nearly crushed his hand and threatened to cut off his dick with her tonfa's when she was done giving birth. Thankfully she never followed through.

She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that they had named Aryella. They called her Ella for short most of the time. Him and his wife trained her in both their styles and she grew into a powerful warrior that he knew would one day surpass him if she kept up her current training regimine.

"Dad! Mom wants you home for dinner now!" Said someone from behind him.

Turning around he saw the very daughter he had just been thinking of looking at him curiously.

She had definitely taken after her mother in the looks department as she had the same lightly tanned skin tone and dancer like body Karolina had with an equally impressive bust though she was just slightly smaller than her mother. She still had some muscle tone though that she got from him. Her hair was chestnut brown with two blonde strand framing her face and was styled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a shining silver but with a ring of amber gold around the pupil. She wore a navy blue hoodie crop top with half sleeves that exposed her abdomen, black leather pants, black high heel boots, black belt with two holsters that currently held her dual Escrima sticks with black and blue glowing hilts. She was also able to channel the silver energy that all of his bloodline could and has been trying to help her control it in her training.

Taking one last look over the cliff he then turns back to his daughter and pulls her in with an arm wrapped over her shoulder. She roles her eyes with a smile at her dad before they both start to head back towards the castle where Karolina was no doubt waiting for them. Alric knew that sooner or later him and his family would have to fight again but the only thing he could do was prepare. And he did that through his training with Karolina and his daughter. Only this time he would free the souls Quan Chi had condemned to serve him. But that was for another time.

 **Well there is the next chapter with my first official lemon. Review and/or PM me just so I can see if I did a good job. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	19. AN

**Hey guys sorry to say but this will not be an update. Instead I am here to inform you that another will be taking the reigns of this story from me as I simply do not have the time anymore to write this story.. Now some may know her as Kynthia Olympia however she now goes by the name Queen Among Writers. She has now taken the rites to this story so seek her out if you want to continue to read this story. Goodbeye for now.**


End file.
